Losing Momentum
by BoomerCat
Summary: Season 6, Momento tag: What happens when Jonas and the rest of SG1 return to Tagrea to repair the Prometheus?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Oh no, she's back! And yes, it is another Jonas whumper. And yes, a lot of the chapters are very short, but take heart, because I will again post on a daily basis. This time, I'll title the chapters for ease in following. Many, many thanks to Lyn for her excellent betawork, and also to Deb for her kind encouragement, and to Linda, who prefers love stories, but was still kind enough to read this, and Mariel at work, whose encouragement has always helped me through long dark days. Hope you like it!_

Tarek Solamun waited nervously for the Ring of the Gods to activate. Despite having been present when the alien Jonas Quinn had first proven that the Ring was in truth a transportation device, Tarek still found himself in awe that something created by the great god Horus could be put to such a mundane use.

His hand found its way to the amulet around his neck. Jonas Quinn and his companion, the Jaffa, Teal'c, had explained that Horus was not a god, but Tarek was used to having to hide his faith. The people of Tagrea had long ago forsaken their god, and there were only a few like himself who kept the faith.

He had come to believe that Jonas and Teal'c were men of good will, but in his heart, he knew that his god was not the ravening parasite that they described. Still, it was their need that had uncovered the truth about Tagrea's history, and for that he was truly grateful.

He tried not to feel intimidated by the company he was now keeping. He glanced over at Chairman Ashwan, standing tall and proud, awaiting the return of the aliens. He looked at the man and smiled, proud to have such a leader for their people.

Few had been as surprised as Tarek when the Chairman had faced down Commander Kalfas with eloquence and courage. Before that terrifying day, when he had knelt with a weapon pointed at his head, he had believed the newsellers' reports that Tor Ashwan was weak, and the only thing keeping him in power was the consent of the armed forces led by Commander Kalfas. But the lion who had roared that day, demanding that weapons be lowered, was far from weak.

Aside from the Chairman, Tarek was surrounded by the best and brightest of Tagrean society, an august company in which he felt very out of place. He unconsciously smoothed down his formal jacket, the best piece of clothing that he owned, but inferior to practically every other outfit there.

In truth, he didn't know why he was here. The Chairman had requested his presence, and he'd been proud to be invited, hoping to spend more time with Jonas Quinn and Teal'c. But seeing the cream of the scientific community, all eager to speak with the aliens, he realized there was little chance that he would even be noticed.

All heads came up and there was a great indrawn breath as the Ring of the Gods suddenly started to spin. Tarek smiled inwardly knowing what was to come. He, and everyone else, stared at the ring as the seven decorations spaced around its edge each in its turn lit up then slammed inward with a resounding metallic clunk.

When the last clunk sounded, he stood his ground as, with a great explosion, light leapt outward from the ring. He felt a smug satisfaction that only he and the Chairman were able to face that explosion without flinching. He reached over, and greatly daring, helped the Chief Science Advisor back to her feet.

He smiled to calm her shaking. "It can not hurt us if we stay back. See? Even now, it has receded. The blue watery surface is what the Tau'ri call an 'event horizon'."

Advisor Clinteas shook off his hand and turned away, her haughty expression reminding Tarek of his lowly position. Feeling his ears redden in embarrassment, he dropped his eyes, and missed the arrival of SG1 through the gate.

He was backing away through the crowd when he heard the leader, Colonel O'Neill call out, "Howdy folks! We're back!"

When he got to the back of the crowd, he turned and craned his neck trying to catch sight of the two aliens he dared to call his friends. He was a bit taken aback at the number of people pouring through the gate, each burdened by heavy crates and other parcels.

Despite his short stature, he was just able to pick out Teal'c standing calmly near where Tarek knew the Chairman had been. People were pressing forward, hoping to catch a glimpse, or have a word with the strange travelers. It quickly became obvious that even if Teal'c or Jonas wanted to have anything to do with him, they would not be free to do so.

Wondering why he had come, Tarek turned and headed to the makeshift transportation lot where his battered old pod awaited. Climbing in, he grasped his amulet and said a short prayer of thanks to Horus for the safe return of his friends. With a sigh, he started the pod, and drove home.


	2. The Next Morning

_A/N: Okay, this chapter is really too short. I'll post another one this evening._

The next morning, after his prayers, Tarek sat in his office nibbling on the kretas he had bought for breakfast, reading the newseller's report of yesterday's arrival. There was much discussion as to whether it was a good thing or not. Many were of the opinion that allowing the aliens to freely come and go, repairing their warship, was a mistake.

Despite his defeat, Commander Kalfas was a revered leader. His imprisonment, for as long as it had lasted, had been unpopular with the people of Tagrea. Had Tarek not been there at the man's confrontation with Ashwan, he might have agreed. As it was, his was a minority voice, not given any weight.

That Zuberi Kalfas had escaped from his prison cell had caused a deep pain in Tarek's heart. He knew enough of Tagrean history in the last 300 years to know that civil war was a fearful thing. He couldn't help but feel the commander's hand behind some of the arguments that the Tau'ri were not to be trusted.

While it was true that technically neither Jonas Quinn nor Teal'c was Tau'ri, Tarek could not help but feel that both of the aliens were creatures of the highest integrity. By association, Tarek felt the Tau'ri must also be as honest and straightforward as his two friends.

Sighing, he wondered how long it would be before the warship, Prometheus, was repaired. He knew that once it left, he would be unlikely to ever see his friends again, and that the greatest chapter of his life would be over. He wondered if he could get a message to them, if they would even remember him, or even care.

He shook off his fantasy and turned to grading the third level papers. As his red pen flew through the equations and calculations, he shook his head, despairing of the younger generation.


	3. Meet and Greet

Jonas Quinn plastered another smile on his face and wished he was anywhere but here. He had begun to think that Colonel O'Neill liked him at least a little. But if that was the case, why had the man subjected him to this torture?

The Science Advisor on his left was nattering away about spontaneous generation of neeka, which he took to be the local equivalent of a mouse. He found the mix of high technology, and primitive beliefs fascinating, but the Science Advisor herself was as boring and pedantic as the worst of his university professors, and that was saying a lot. She'd been at it for hours, demanding his total attention, tugging on his sleeve when he tried to step away.

Colonel O'Neill had told him in no uncertain terms that as their socio-political specialist, it was his duty to attend what he had called the 'geekorama cocktail party' while the rest of SG1 reported to Colonel Ronson on the Prometheus. He had agreed at the time, thinking it would be a good chance to get to know some of the scientific community, and also hoping to touch base with Tarek Solamun. He'd even argued against Teal'c accompanying him, saying he needed no bodyguard amongst a group of scientists.

He'd been disappointed that Tarek had not been present, but had little time to ask after the man. He had been led to the end of the receiving line, and all of his old political training had stood him in good stead. He had shaken hands and shared comments with at least a hundred well meaning academics. He had just started to relax into the informal atmosphere of the party when the Science Advisor had swooped in.

He couldn't really describe it in any other way. Science Advisor Clinteas was a tall thin woman with the perfect grooming that Jonas associated with wealth. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a tight bun that Jonas immediately thought must be borderline painful. Her makeup was flawless. The green silk gown draped her thin body like a flow of seawater. Her fingers and neck sparkled with gemstones.

She stood in the entrance way, awaiting notice, and the people in the room dutifully stopped and stared, dipping their heads in acknowledgement of her gracious presence. Jonas sucked in a breath, his political radar quivering. She was Important.

Her eyes swept over the crowd and stopped on him. Refusing to flinch, or show any weakness, he nodded once in her direction then purposefully turned back to his conversation with an elderly biologist. That gentleman looked at him almost with panic before excusing himself and backing away.

Succumbing to the inevitable, Jonas turned with a polite smile to find the woman had moved right into his personal space. He attempted to step back, but she clutched his arm with a grip like a vise. With a supercilious smile, she said, "You must be our esteemed colleague from Earth. I am Chief Science Advisor Clinteas."

Jonas had acknowledged the introduction, and that had been the last word he had gotten in before she started. If it were not for the fact that he was representing Earth, and more importantly, SG1, he would have been sorely tempted to tell the woman to shut up. As it was, he sighed and smiled as she started in on her participation in her world's lighter-than-air weapons platform program.


	4. Rescue

"Major Gant." Sam Carter smiled, holding out her hand for Prometheus' first officer to shake.

"Major Carter," Gant replied, "It's good to see you again."

"You too. How have you been, Erin?"

"Fine. Busy. We've got the core set up to receive the new reactor. Colonel Ronson wants it installed within a week."

"A week? Did you tell him it will take at least that long just to prep it?"

Erin shrugged, "He's a colonel. What are you going to do?"

Sam grinned, sharing a look with Erin. She knew all about colonels and their expectations. "Well, maybe we can do it in ten days."

"I've got some ideas about that. Come on in and let's go over the specs."

"Great, I've got some ideas of my own. Let's see if great minds really do think alike."

Erin looked out in the corridor. "Did you bring Jonas with you?"

Sam pushed down the knot of annoyance. More and more, the Kelownan was being sought out for his rapidly expanding knowledge. He was a good guy, and Sam had to admit, he had a unique perspective, but the naquadria hyperdrive was her baby, not his.

Then she got a look at Gant's face and realized it wasn't his knowledge that the major was interested in. She sighed. Quinn was pretty much clueless about the effect he had on women. Very much an old-fashioned gentleman, he had them falling at his feet, but the most they could hope for was a gentle smile.

"Actually, Colonel O'Neill has him acting as liaison with the Tagrean scientific community. He's at some sort of meet and greet right now."

To Sam's surprise, a look of horror crossed Gant's face. "Oh, no."

Immediately concerned, Sam frowned. "What? What's wrong?"

With a sense of urgency, Gant headed to the intercom. Holding up a hand to forestall Sam's questions, she pressed a button. "Colonel Ronson."

After a few moments a deep voice answered, "Ronson here, what is it, Gant?"

"Major Carter has informed me that Jonas Quinn is attending the Science Council function. I believe a rescue is in order, sir."

There was a pause, then Ronson asked, "How long has he been down there, Major?"

Erin looked to Sam who consulted her chronometer. "About three hours."

Erin visibly flinched, but relayed the message, "About three hours, sir."

Sam could hear the colonel mutter 'Good God' before he answered out loud, "Yes, by all means, rescue the poor man. Ronson out."

Stiff with worry, Sam asked, "Erin, what's going on? What's wrong?"

Gant held up her hand, signaling she needed a moment longer, and flicked a switch on the intercom. "Lieutenant Wolfe, come in."

"Yes, Major?"

"Wolfe, patch me through to SG1's radio frequency."

"Yes, Ma'am… done, Ma'am."

"Major Gant to Jonas Quinn."

After a moment, Sam felt relief when Jonas replied, "Yes, Major?"

"Mr. Quinn, your presence is required onboard the Prometheus immediately."

"Uh, yes, I'll be right there."

Sam frowned. Was that a hint of relief she heard in Jonas' voice? As Major Gant shut down the link, Sam demanded, "All right, Erin, what was that all about? Is Jonas in some kind of trouble?"

"After only three hours, probably not. It's that fifth hour that turns the brain to jelly."

"What?"

"Oh, Sam, you have no idea. The Chairman's Science Advisor is this harpy named Clinteas. After you guys gated home, we were invited to one of the Science Council's parties. She latched onto Colonel Ronson and wouldn't let him go." Erin smiled ruefully, "By the time Chairman Ashwan rescued him, the colonel said the only thing that had stopped him from shooting either her or himself was the overwhelming numbness that her droning had caused."

Sam chuckled. "And you think she's like that with everyone?"

"I know she is. The next time they had a party, Colonel Ronson sent me. Sam, this woman has to be the most egocentric non-Goa'uld in the galaxy. She talks on and on, never lets you get a word in edgewise. And God forbid you should try to walk away from her or excuse yourself. I've seen limpet mines that didn't hold on so tight." Erin shuddered expressively. "She's horrible."

"Oh, come on, you're exaggerating," Sam laughed.

Gant shook her head. "Not at all. After that second party, Colonel Ronson announced that further attendance would be considered punishment duty. We've never had better discipline on this ship."

Shaking her own head, Sam continued to chuckle. "Poor Jonas! Colonel O'Neill would never have sent him if he had known." Sam paused for a moment, thinking. "No, I take that back. The colonel would have sent him regardless."

"No, Sam, he wouldn't. Not even a full bird hard ass like O'Neill is that cruel. Hell, even the worst System Lord wouldn't subject a person to Clinteas the Impaler."

"The Impaler?"

"Colonel Ronson is convinced she has a pike somewhere running through a stack of the shriveled up brains of her victims."

"That's kind of gruesome."

"Trust me Sam, you do not want to let these people know you have a doctorate. They'll send you to one of their parties, and you'll realize the truth is far more gruesome than any sick joke Bill Ronson could make."

Still smiling, Sam changed the subject, "Well, we'll just have to escape before that can happen, won't we? Let me see your ideas."

The two women settled down to a technical discussion of reactor installation, sharing ideas, and coming up with improvements in the buffer module to prevent another episode like the one which had led to the destruction of the original reactor.

Sam was nodding in delight at one of Erin's suggestions when Jonas appeared at the door of the wardroom they were using. "Major Gant, you needed me?"

The two women looked up at Jonas, standing in the doorway, an inquisitive look on his face. Sam had to admit he looked good in the suit that she had helped him pick out for formal occasions. She heard rather than saw Erin's little gasp at the sight. "Uh, no actually, we, uh, I mean Colonel Ronson and I, thought you'd appreciate a rescue from the party."

Sam opened her mouth to explain further, but Jonas got it right away, breaking out a rueful grin. "Yes, thank you, Major. It's been a while since I've needed that kind of rescue. I take it you and the Colonel have had experience with the Science Advisor?"

"Call me Erin, please. Yes, we have. I was telling Sam that Colonel Ronson uses the threat of those Science Council wingdings as discipline here on the Prometheus."

Sam grinned. She had almost forgotten that on Kelowna, Jonas had moved in the highest political circles. He had an openness that she sometimes mistook for naivete, but in truth, there was nothing naïve about her teammate. "You've run into people like her on Kelowna, Jonas?"

He shrugged. "The more worlds I see, the more convinced I become that people everywhere are the same. There will always be those who gain position and power despite their lack of qualification or any inkling of intelligence."

"Oh, she was telling you about her theories about the neeka, wasn't she?"

"The neeka? What's that?" Sam asked curiously.

Jonas rolled his eyes, "Sam, you don't want to know. So, what are you ladies working on?"

"We're looking at the buffer module. Come look." Sam offered, indicating the chair next to her. Within in a few moments, Jonas was in the thick of it, and the three spent the next hours going over diagrams and specifics.


	5. Hangin' With The Chairman

"So he got sprung, huh?" Col. Jack O'Neill sat in an easy chair in Chairman Ashwan's private quarters, the local equivalent of a beer in his hand.

He hadn't been enthusiastic about returning to Tagrea. As far as he was concerned, first contact had been made, and the Tagreans' level of development had been assessed and found wanting. SG1's job was over, and he was ready to move on to greener pastures.

Of course, he had to contend with his geek squad, Carter and Quinn. Carter was anxious to help with the naquadria reactor. She was more or less needed to ensure that the repairs to the Prometheus weren't screwed up. Quinn wanted to find out more about Tagrean history and society. Jonas Quinn always wanted to find out more. The guy was the Universal Hoover Vacuum where knowledge was concerned. He just sucked it all up.

Going was more problematic for him and Teal'c. Neither of them were much use with repairs, and speaking for himself, he knew all he needed to know about these people. Unfortunately for him, while Teal'c always had the excuse of attending yet another half-assed Jaffa Council, he had none. When Chairman Ashwan had specifically asked for him, General Hammond gave him no choice but to go.

Under the circumstances, he asked Teal'c to forgo his trip to Chulak and the big Jaffa agreed with ill-disguised relief. They had reported in to Ronson on the Prometheus, and now here they were, chewing the fat with the Chairman himself.

Jack had little use for politicians, even those who saved his life by ordering the destruction of missiles headed for his ship. But he was almost ready to make an exception for Ashwan. The man had greeted them like old friends, dismissed all the pompous retainers, and set them up with beer and pretzels. Green ones, but pretzels nonetheless. He even promised them a fishing trip to his home by the lake. He was an okay guy by Jack's book.

"Sprung?" Ashwan looked over, interested.

"Busted out. On the lam. Decamped."

"What O'Neill is saying is that Commander Kalfas is no longer in your custody," Teal'c added serenely.

The Chairman's face darkened. "Yes. We believe he had the help of someone within the prison. Despite his disgrace, he still has many powerful friends. Not all of my people yet understand the significance of our meeting."

"So… what? Do we need to take precautions?"

"Precautions? You mean like arm yourselves? No. Colonel, I know your first experience on Tagrea was unpleasant, but we are a civilized people. You do not need to take 'precautions.' You are as safe here as on your own homeworld."

Jack flashed on some of the inner cities on Earth where he wouldn't venture even fully geared up, but smiled instead. "So, tell me about the fish here. They bite on crawlers or lures?"

Ashwan's smile turned wistful. "The fishing on Lake Unika is the best in the world. I only wish I could come with you. But until Zuberi Kalfas is back in custody, I am afraid I dare not leave my post."

"Well, then I guess it's just you and me, buddy." Jack smiled at Teal'c.

The Jaffa stiffened, and staring at Ashwan intently, asked in a strained voice, "You are sure there are actual fish in this lake?"

With a confused smile, Ashwan blinked. "What would be the purpose of fishing if there were no fish?"

"What, indeed," Teal'c agreed solemnly.


	6. Plans For The Day

"Solamun? That little weaselly guy?"

Jonas sighed inwardly at Colonel O'Neill's insulting description of his friend and replied simply, "Yes, sir. He didn't attend the Science Council function last night, but as you know, he was instrumental in our finding the Stargate, and I'd like to talk with him again."

SG1 had gathered informally for breakfast this morning to go over their plans for the day. Teal'c spoke up from his gargantuan plate of fruit and cheese. "I, too, wish to speak with Tarek Solamun."

O'Neill's eyes narrowed. 'T, they're going to be geeking. Trust me on this, you never want to be around geeks when they are geeking."

Jonas frowned. He would never understand why a man as intelligent as Jack O'Neill would turn his back on every opportunity to learn new things. Clearing his throat, Jonas said, "Actually, sir, Teal'c's help is always invaluable in these situations. I doubt that Tarek and I would have found the gate as quickly as we did if he hadn't been there with us."

"Thank you, Jonas Quinn." The Jaffa inclined his head.

"Yes, thank you, Jonas, for your input." Jonas flinched at O'Neill's hard sarcastic tone. "However, I'm going to need Teal'c's invaluable help in my study of indigenous aquatic life forms."

Jonas saw Sam duck her head to hide her sudden grin. Jonas felt his eyebrows climb. He had not realized that the Colonel had an interest in biology. He sensed Teal'c's slight slump of resignation, and the light dawned. "You're going fishing, sir?"

"Yes, Jonas, I am. And Teal'c is coming with me."

The Jaffa made another attempt to escape. "O'Neill, is it wise to allow Jonas Quinn to travel the city unprotected? Did not Chairman Ashwan say that there are those who do not wish our presence here?"

Understanding that Teal'c was only trying to get out of the fishing trip, Jonas chose not to take offense at the implication that he could not defend himself. But he felt a certain satisfaction in the colonel's response. "He's a big boy now, T. He can take care of himself. Besides, Ashwan says they're a civilized bunch."

With a mischievous grin, Sam entered the fray. "Sir, maybe Jonas should go fishing with you, and Teal'c can talk to Tarek."

O'Neill slowly turned a deadly look on his 2IC. "Maybe we should all go. A team bonding exercise."

Maintaining a serious look, Jonas said, "Actually, sir, if Sam is going fishing with you, I should stay and help with the reactor installation."

Sam quickly covered a look of horror as O'Neill frowned, working out that arrangement. "So… you'd be onboard Prometheus doing the nerd thing, Teal'c would be at the university, geeking, and Carter would be red-necking at the lake… And what would I be doing, again?"

"Perhaps you could kelnoreem, O'Neill."

Jonas laughed with delight at Teal'c's unexpected joke, Sam joining in. Colonel O'Neill had the misfortune of taking a sip of coffee just as Teal'c had spoken, and sprayed the mouthful all over the table. "T, warn a guy when you're going to tell a joke," he complained.

Still chuckling, Sam stood up, taking one last gulp of coffee. "With your permission, sir, I need to get to work. Have fun fishing."

Nodding his dismissal, O'Neill replied, "Yeah, sure, you betcha."

Jonas waited a moment, not sure whether he wanted a real invitation to the fishing trip or not. O'Neill misread his hesitation and gestured, "G'wan, get out of here. Make nice with locals."

Swallowing his disappointment, Jonas nodded and left the table. Stopping by the shipboard quarters he'd been assigned to pick up his notebook, Jonas released the disappointment and started to look forward to his meeting with Tarek.

He headed to the Ring room to leave the ship, already in a better mood.


	7. Fishing Trip

A couple of hours later, Jack O'Neill thought even Teal'c must have realized how great an idea it had been to come. One of Ashwan's minions had arrived at the Prometheus almost as soon as the two men had disembarked, and had driven them to this lake, high in the mountains.

It reminded Jack a lot of Tahoe, deep blue and just asking for a rod and line. To his delight, he had found that the fishing tackle was similar enough to what he had on Earth that he needed no instruction. The minion had led them to what he called a boat, but that Jack would call a yacht. Thirty feet long with a double deck, it had built in everything, and controls simple enough to learn in a few minutes.

As a concession, Jack had let Teal'c drive the boat, and now they were half a mile out from shore, with lines in the water and cold beer at hand. He looked over at Teal'c who was sitting straight up, a deathgrip on his fishing rod. "T, the clue here is to relax. It's a beautiful day on Tagrea. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and there isn't a snakehead in sight. The fish will come, believe me."

With the minute tightening of his brow indicating a frown, Teal'c looked over. "Tarish Amun stated that the fish in this lake fight, O'Neill. I do not wish to be taken unaware."

"Teal'c, big guy, you've seen the pictures at my house of me with a fish, haven't you?" At the Jaffa's nod, Jack continued, "The biggest one was maybe thirty, thirty-five pounds. You go over 300. You don't have to worry about them taking you unaware. Now just sit back and enjoy the day."

Teal'c leaned back in his seat, still looking like a coiled spring ready to explode. Jack rolled his eyes and turned back to his own rod. Deciding to teach by example, he kept a practiced light grip with one hand, while holding a beer with the other.

Relaxed almost to the point of somnolence, Jack nevertheless became immediately alert when he felt the light tug of a nibble. Casually, he placed both hands on the rod, letting the line communicate the fish's actions. With a sense borne of a thousand fishing trips, he gave a hard jerk at just the right moment and was rewarded with the immediate pull of the fish, well and truly hooked.

"Gotcha!" Jack pulled back on the rod to get a sense of his adversary. He grinned at the answering tug. It had the feel of a good-sized trout. "Now, this is what I'm talking about!"

Teal'c sat up, watching with interest, and Jack had a sudden realization that if he was unable to land this fish, he would lose standing in his friend's eyes. With his pride at stake, he began expertly reeling his catch in. The fish was surprisingly strong, and Jack found he had to play it, giving it a chance to run to tire it out.

Teal'c immediately picked up on the fact that Jack was letting line out. "O'Neill, why do you not pull the fish in?"

"I don't know what the test is on this line, T. If you just try to muscle it in, half the time the line breaks, and the fish gets away. If you let it run like this, it tires itself, and you can get it in. Watch, I'm going to reel it in now."

It was easier said than done, and as Jack set to the work of pulling the fish in, he found himself surprised at the continuing fight in the fish. He had decided that any fish this strong deserved catch and release to pass its genes along. Then, thirty feet out, the fish breached the surface.

The whoop died in his throat. The thing looked like a damn minnow. Jack just knew Teal'c had an eyebrow up. Frowning, he started seriously reeling. He'd gotten it another ten feet closer when it leapt again, clearing the surface.

Jack almost dropped the rod in shock, when at the top of its leap, another fish, this one the size of a trout, broke the surface and snatched the minnow in its jaws. "Whoa! Did you see that?"

"I did, O'Neill. Do you now have the second fish on your line?"

Jack gave an experimental tug, and the fish took off, ripping line off of his reel. "Damn, I do! Geez."

He concentrated on 'feeling' the fish. Despite its greater size, he judged it was not much stronger than the minnow thing that he had caught first. Expertly reeling and pulling, he worked to get the fish to the boat. Just when he was ready to ask Teal'c to bring the net, the big Jaffa gave a small satisfied 'ah.'

Jack looked over and grinned. His friend had hooked his own fish. "Way to go, Teal'c!"

With half an eye on his friend, Jack grabbed the net, and leaning over the side of the boat, used his line to guide the fish in. Even out of the water, the fish struggled. Jack pulled it into the boat and got his first good look.

It wasn't far different from a trout, except for the huge mouth with rows of dagger-like teeth. He realized it was those teeth, designed to prevent prey from escaping, that had spelled the fish's doom. Once the smaller fish had been swallowed, the fish's own physiology worked against it spitting it back out again.

Jack looked up at a small laugh. Teal'c actually looked as if he was enjoying himself. "How's it going, T?"

"I have caught a second fish like yours."

"Like the little one or the big one?"

"First the small one, and now I have a larger one, just as you did."

Jack's eyebrows went up. His catch wasn't a fluke? "Cool!"

Watching as his friend reeled his catch in, Jack smiled. "T, give a hard smooth pull, see if it will jump."

With a glance over, Teal'c did as he was told, and sure enough, thirty feet out, the fish broke the surface twisting in the air as it fought to escape. Jack nodded, "Now, give it a little line, and then do it again."

As he followed the instruction, Teal'c asked, "O'Neill, do I not risk the fish escaping if I do not pull it in as quickly as possible?"

"All of life is a risk, my fri…" Jack stopped, jaw dropping in awe, as the fish on the end of the line leapt clear of the water, and was followed by another even larger fish.

Consternated, Teal'c asked urgently, "O'Neill, what do I do now?"

Jack stood there stunned for a moment, then shook himself. "Do you have the third one?"

"I believe so."

"Oh, man! Reel it in!"


	8. Meeting A Friend

Jonas looked over his shoulder one more time before entering the building. He unconsciously raised a hand to smooth down the hairs on the back of his neck. He kept getting the feeling he was being watched, but each time he turned, there was no one visible.

The first time on Tagrea, he and Teal'c had had security escorts everywhere they went. He'd been a bit surprised to find no security awaiting him when he had ringed down from Prometheus. At the time, he had assumed it was because Commander Kalfas was out of favor. Now he wondered if the security was not just more subtle.

Not that he minded. He understood the need for security as well as anybody. He just wished they were above board about it. That way he didn't have to be so careful about not losing the person following him.

Stepping through the archway of the entrance to the university, Jonas was immediately struck by a difference in the students. The last time he and Teal'c had visited this place, the students had been dressed in a variety of colors, reds and pinks predominating. Now, as he crossed the large grassy area between buildings, he was bemused by the number of olive drab outfits on boys and girls alike.

Where he had previously stood out, now he felt fairly anonymous. He wasn't that much older than the majority of the students, and not so long out of school himself, that he didn't feel a certain ease. Watching a couple of boys tossing an oddly shaped ball back and forth, he made a note to himself to see if he could get some Frisbees to hand out.

Jonas entered the building that housed Tarek's office, and in the cool dark interior, looked back through the glass door. He realized belatedly that his hidden watcher might have been confused by all the BDU knockoffs in the quad. Like before, he could see no one who looked as if they were following him. After a moment he gave up watching, and turned to climb the stairs to the second story.

At the top of the stairs, he took a deep breath. The old building had the same smell as the Kelownan Tech Institute at home. He wondered, if he ever was allowed off base at Stargate Command, if he'd find the schools there smelled the same. A combination of must, and paper and floor wax, the smell raised a nostalgia in him. Even the hollow sound of his boots as he walked down the hallway was the same.

He reached his friend's office and found the door open. He heard voices within and paused, unsure if he should interrupt.

"Instructor Solamun, you must realize this grade must be corrected." Jonas took an instant antipathy to the sneering, condescending tone of the voice.

"No, Mister Akil, this is the correct grade. As I told you at the beginning of the session, I grade based solely on achievement." Jonas smiled at the nasal sound of his friend's voice. It sounded as if he had things well in hand.

"Perhaps you do not understand. This grade will not allow my further participation in the Heruminkah. If that happens, my entire career is put in jeopardy. You must change this grade."

"Sadly, it is you who do not understand. Why did you not pay heed when I discussed this with you at mid-session? I was quite clear at that time that your work was not sufficient to achieve the grade you needed." Tarek's voice took on a sympathetic note. "Kosey, you had every opportunity to get the assistance you needed, but you did not avail yourself of that help. I am truly sorry, but the grade stands."

"You think you can do this? My father will hear of this! He will squash you like the insect you are!"

There was the sound of something crashing to the floor, and Jonas immediately entered the room, prepared to defend Tarek if necessary. He found Tarek sitting calmly at his desk, a swarthy young man standing opposite, anger seething through his posture. From what Jonas could see, the kid had swept his arm across the desk, knocking books and papers to the floor.

"Instructor Solamun, is there a problem here?" Jonas made his presence known, standing foursquare as Teal'c had taught him, serving notice that he was not to be trifled with.

The kid scowled at him, even as Tarek beamed. "Mr. Quinn! What a delightful surprise! No, there is no problem. Mr. Akil, you are dismissed."

The young man stood, fists clenching and unclenching at his side, jaw taut. Jonas stared, holding himself very still. After a moment, the kid swore under his breath and beat a retreat out the door. Jonas watched him go, then turned with a grin to his friend, "Teal'c's been teaching me intimidation techniques."

Tarek let out a breath. "I must say, you are a very apt student."

"Really? Teal'c says I couldn't scare a lek'dah." Seeing the teacher's confused look, he clarified. "A mouse, uh, neeka."

"Perhaps Teal'c would consider giving me a lesson or two. The students these days are far less respectful than in the past." Tarek smiled.

Jonas gestured toward the door. "He said he couldn't participate in the Heruminkah? What is that, exactly?"

"Young Mr. Akil has political ambitions. The Heruminkah is a form of student government practiced here at the university. It is widely believed that participation will ensure a place in the local council, and likewise, that failure here will translate to failure there."

"And is that true?"

"For most, yes, but not for someone like Kosey Akil."

"No? Why not?"

Tarek sighed. "Sadly, here on Tagrea, wealth will always weigh more heavily than achievement."

Jonas nodded. "I understand. If it makes you feel any better, I find it is the same on my own homeworld of Kelowna, and from my studies, I would say it is the same on Earth."

"Ah, I find that very comforting, yes, thank you. Perhaps you would care to join me for a meal?"

Although he had eaten less than an hour earlier, Jonas was more than willing. "Of course." Tarek got up and led the way. As they moved down the hallway, Jonas said, "I was disappointed not to find you at the Science Council reception last night."

"I am afraid a mere instructor does not attend such functions. I do have several friends who did. I understand you had a talk with Chief Science Advisor Clinteas?"

Running his hand over the back of his neck, Jonas replied ruefully, "It wasn't so much a talk as a monologue."

Tarek pursed his lips. "Yes. I'm afraid Zara Clinteas is a prime example of wealth over achievement." The Tagrean paused and looked Jonas in the eye. "Would you perhaps consider attending a small gathering at my home this evening? There are several of my colleagues who were quite disappointed at not having an opportunity to speak with you last night."

"Yes! I'd love that. Actually, I was having a nice chat with a biologist, Mr. Matsemela when the Science Advisor pulled me away."

"Ah! Barhuti Matsemela is a great friend of mine, and he is one of those I had hoped to invite. Perhaps Teal'c could attend as well?"

Jonas nodded. "I know that he'll look forward to it. He was saying at breakfast that he wanted a chance to speak with you again."

Tarek's eyes lit first with surprise, then gratitude. Placing a hand on his heart, he bowed slightly, "Your forbearance honors me."

Jonas shook his head. "Tarek, if it weren't for you, we would never have found our way home. All of us aboard the Prometheus are very grateful."

Tarek smiled and bowed again. "Thank you, Jonas." Looking around, he gestured to a narrow alley between buildings. "If we go through here, I will treat you to the best clavina in town."

Intrigued, Jonas followed the smaller man down the alley. They were less than halfway when two burly men entered the alley from the far end. Jonas was immediately on his guard. He reached a hand out and stopped Tarek, who had moved forward oblivious to the threat.

At Tarek's inquiring look, Jonas said, "Let's go back the other way."

Tarek frowned and saw the two men advancing. In a reassuring tone, he said, "Take no mind, Jonas, this passageway is frequently used as a shortcut."

Jonas had not taken his eyes from the approaching men, and his hackles rose. There was no mistaking the hostile intent in their stalking walk. "Nevertheless, Tarek, let's go back."

Pulling Solamun with him, Jonas turned to retreat, and felt his heart climb up into his mouth. Coming up the other end of the alley were three more men. Two were big and burly. The third man, between them, with eyes as cold as death, was Commander Kalfas.


	9. Installation

"Wait! Wait! Sergeant, get that plating out of the way!" Sam pointed to a section of grate that rested on edge at the side of the compartment. The sergeant in question looked as if he thought the request was ridiculous, but moved the offending grate anyway.

Sam didn't care what anybody thought. The buffer module they were in the midst of installing was a delicate piece of equipment, and she'd be damned if it was going to be damaged before it was even hooked up. Because of its naquadah core, it was surprisingly heavy, and they were using a winch to lower it into position.

Sam stood in the belly of the compartment, guiding from below as Erin Gant guided from above. Sam knew that if this installation went smoothly, the rest of the reactor module would be easy. "Easy! Easy! There's no hurry here. Just lower it nice and slow!"

It wasn't particularly warm in the compartment, but Sam felt a trickle of sweat between her shoulder blades. The improvements she and Erin had made to the buffer module meant that it should be able to handle even the fluctuations caused by a collapsing star, but they had increased the size to a point that it was going to be a very tight fit.

As the module lowered, Sam hopped onto the ladder of a maintenance hatch at the bottom of the compartment. She kept a proprietary hand on the module as she stepped down. As soon as it was in, she dropped the rest of the way down and hurried to another compartment, where connections were to be made.

Finding her team already at work, she grabbed a wrench and joined in. The work seemed to flow smoothly, but she was anxious to get to the engine controls and verify that nothing had gone wrong. Despite that, she stayed at her post, doing the hands-on work of securing the module within the compartment.

When finally satisfied, she wiped the sweat from her brow and headed to the main engine room. As she entered, Erin Gant looked up from a monitor, a grin wreathing her face. "Come look at this, Sam."

Sam made her way to the console, and looked over Erin's shoulder at the screen. "Oh, wow! That's at least 14 higher than expected!"

"It's that trinium coupling that did the trick."

"I agree. Can we get a better balance? Here let me give it a try…"

Sam slid into the seat as Erin moved out. With her fingers flying on the keyboard, Sam watched the changing values. Finally she stopped, a smug grin on her face. Gant spoke with awe in her voice. "Oh, man, Sam! This is fabulous! We've increased the efficiency and the strength. Colonel Ronson is going to be drooling when he sees this!"

Sam nodded. "We're a good team."

"Yes, you are," came a deep voice behind the two women. They turned to see Colonel Ronson standing there, staring at the screen. "Will these figures pan out? Will they hold steady?"

Gant replied, "Yes, sir. These are baselines. We can probably eke more out of the module in combat situations."

Ronson nodded his head. "Very good. Major Carter, if you ever decide to give up on SG1, come to me. I could use you here."

Sam grinned. "I'll keep that in mind, sir."

Nodding absently, the Prometheus' Commander left. Sam and Erin grinned at each other. After a moment, Erin asked, "How about some lunch?"

"Sounds good." The two women headed for the wardroom, well satisfied with their morning's effort.


	10. Luncheon On The Lake

"Let's head in."

"For what purpose, O'Neill?"

Jack looked over at his friend in bemusement. This was the same guy who looked like he considered a fishing trip right up there with a dentist visit. "T, the sun is getting hot, and we've been out here all morning. I've had enough for today."

Teal'c looked out across the lake. "I would like to attempt once more to get that large fish."

Jack cocked his head. "Of course you would. It's the one that got away."

"There are many other fish in this lake that we have not yet caught."

"See, but that's the beauty of it. They'll be here the next time."

The eyebrow went up. "The next time, O'Neill?"

"Oh yeah. The next time. This lake is definitely going onto my vacation spot list."

"Very well. We shall return to shore."

"Great. Man, we have to have fifty pounds of fish here. I hope they're all edible."

"Why would they not be edible, O'Neill?"

Jack was considering how to explain waste byproducts and mercury poisoning, when his radio crackled to life. "Colonel O'Neill?"

"Go ahead, Ronson."

"Jack, I've got a representative from Chairman Ashwan's office here asking if tomorrow night works for a state dinner."

Wrinkling his nose, Jack replied, "I don't know. I was thinking of washing my hair, and I really don't have a thing to wear…"

"Jack…" Ronson started warningly.

"How about I just send Jonas? He likes those kind of soirees."

"Jack…" The tone didn't change.

"Ah, come on, Bill. I hate playing dress-up on a mission."

"I'll tell the Chairman tomorrow will be fine."

Jack let out a disgusted breath. "Yeah, sure, you betcha."

"All right, then. Did you catch anything?"

Jack looked at the floor of the boat, at the pile of fish. "I think we've got enough to feed the entire crew."

"Are you serious? The crew could use some fresh food."

"Swear to God, Bill, it was incredible. Everytime I caught a fish, another bigger fish came along and swallowed it, so I had two for the price of one. Teal'c caught five in a single cast. The pro tour would go crazy here."

"I guess I regret turning the Chairman's offer down. Maybe he'll offer again before we leave." Ronson sounded almost wistful.

"Yeah. The boat's big enough for three."

"Three? I thought Teal'c didn't like fishing."

"Bill, if we tried to come up here without him, I think he'd seriously hurt us."

From his position at the wheel of the boat, Teal'c shot O'Neill a look. "Oh, yeah." Jack nodded. "Serious hurtage."

Ronson chuckled. "When do you expect to get back?"

"Uh, give us an hour to clean the boat, and about 90 minutes for the drive."

"Very well. Ronson out."

They approached the dock, Teal'c expertly throttling back, and Jack leapt lightly ashore with a line that he wrapped snugly around a cleat. "Were you successful?"

Jack jumped at the voice directly behind him. He spun to find the minion, Amen or Almond or something, standing there. "Geez, don't sneak up like that. I could have killed you."

The man raised a doubtful eyebrow, but murmured an apology. Teal'c stepped onto the dock. "Yes, Tarish Amun, we were successful. We have a great many fish."

The minion smiled. "Very good. We have a luncheon prepared in the house, if you will follow me."

Jack shook his head. "We've got a lot of fish to gut, and I don't like leaving a boat in any less condition than when I got it."

The smile never left the minion's face as he turned and gave a sharp whistle. Three teenaged boys all dressed in the same uniform came running. The minion turned to Jack, "These boys will take care of all that. Please, if you'll come with me?"

When Jack hesitated, the man said, "These are all local boys. The chairman brings them in to take care of his guests. In return, he sees to it that they get advanced education opportunities. Please, leave them to their work."

Seeing that the boys were already hard at work, Jack nodded and followed the man. "So, how come no girls?"

"Does the Chairman discriminate, you mean? No. There are girls as often as boys. My own sister did her stint several years back, just a few years after my own."

No answer came to Jack's mind so he quietly followed the minion up to a patio set up with a table and chairs. A sideboard held several platters and dishes. The man gestured to the two men to help themselves and then withdrew into the house.

Jack poked at a few of the dishes, picked up something that looked like a burrito, sniffed it and put it back. Finally he settled for a sandwich clone and some fruit that vaguely resembled grapes. Sitting at the table facing out to the lake, he breathed in a lungful of the clear crisp air. "Now this is the life."

Teal'c came and sat, his plate full, and replied, "It is indeed pleasant."

Jack moved around in his seat to stare at his friend. "So, you like fishing?"

Teal'c gave his answer careful consideration. "I find the actual catching of fish to be most exhilarating."

Jack smiled inwardly at his friend's adept side-stepping of his verbal trap. He thought that maybe a trip to Baja for some real sport fishing was in order. The two sat in companionable silence as they ate their lunch.

Jack was working his way through some kind of fruit pastry when his radio came to life. "Colonel O'Neill?"

Wiping his hands on a napkin, he responded. "Here, Carter."

"Colonel, by any chance, is Jonas with you?"

"No, Carter, he went to see that little guy from the university. Why?"

Jack got that sinking feeling in his stomach. It only got worse when Carter paused before replying. "Sir, the local police found Tarek Solamun's body in an alley near the university. He's been murdered."

"On our way," Jack replied.


	11. Confrontation

Tor Ashwan paced his office, working hard to control his outrage. The city protectors had only found the body of the Instructor, Solamun, a short time ago and already, the newsellers were printing screaming headlines that the aliens were attacking the citizenry.

He had been introduced to Jonas Quinn when the alien ship had first landed on Tagrea. He'd seemed a reasonable man, if a bit young. Why he would turn on the very man who had assisted in locating the Ring of the Gods was anybody's guess.

Ashwan was sure that it was an aberration. He could not believe that he was so poor a judge of people that he had misjudged Colonel Ronson, or Colonel O'Neill. For all that they were aliens, Ashwan was convinced they were honorable men. Still, he could not help the niggle in his mind that cried out that Kalfas was right.

He knew he would have to address the full Council on this matter. He only hoped that Quinn could be found first. If he had Quinn in custody, he could promise swift and sure justice. It was the only way he could salvage the situation and maintain control.

He stopped pacing at a soft tap on the door. Pulling himself up, he called out, "Come."

His First Assistant ushered in Colonel Ronson, who strode across the room. "Any word on Jonas, yet?"

"No. Don't worry, my protectors will catch him. He does not know the city well enough to elude them long."

Ronson stiffened. "Mr. Chairman, you can't believe that he is responsible for this crime."

Ashwan widened his eyes in surprise. "Colonel, he was seen leaving the university with Instructor Solamun. Less than a span later, Solamun was found dead in an alley. Killed, my people say, by one of your weapons."

Ronson shook his head, frowning. "Jonas is not a killer, Mr. Chairman. I don't know what happened, but I'd be willing to stake my reputation on that."

Ashwan stared into the colonel's eyes. He wanted to believe him. He wanted to believe these aliens were the long lost brethren he had called them. After a moment he slowly nodded. "If he is truly innocent, our justice system will prove it. For now, we simply need to find him."

"I agree, sir, and to that end, I want to offer our assistance."

Ashwan shook his head. "Thank you, Colonel, but your assistance is not needed. This city's protectors are the finest on Tagrea. And as I said, Quinn does not know the city. They will find him."

"Actually, Mr. Chairman, we might be able to lead you right to him. Mr. Quinn was carrying one of our communication devices with him. We have the ability to track those devices."

"I understand, but that may not be possible. Whether Quinn is responsible or not, this murder has stirred up a great deal of mistrust. I do not believe our protectors could guarantee the safety of any of your people at this time. It is best if you remain on your ship for now."

Ronson ran a hand over his face. "Look, Ashwan… We don't leave our people to fend for themselves. Jonas Quinn is a valued member of our company. Please, sir, let us help find him."

With a vague gesture, Ashwan sighed, "I will discuss it with our Chief Protector. If he can ensure your safety, I will permit one, maybe two people to help with the investigation."

Ronson looked as if he'd argue, but finally nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Chairman."

"You are welcome. Now, if you will excuse me, I must meet with members of the Council."

Recognizing that he would get nothing further, Ronson stood and made a stiff bow. "Of course, Mr. Chairman. Thank you for taking the time to see me."

Ashwan had already pushed the signal button, and before Ronson had finished his begrudged thanks, the First Assistant had appeared to usher the man out. Ashwan watched the colonel leave, anger showing in the stiff stride.

The man barely cleared the doorway when another man appeared. Ashwan forced a smile. "Anhur, welcome. Come in and sit."

"Tor, I'm afraid you're not going to like what I have to say."

"Well, then, perhaps we should share a glass of halish before you speak."


	12. Desperate Times

"But Colonel, surely they understand we can help them?" Sam Carter felt a sense of desperation. Jonas had been missing for several hours and she was terrified that they would find him dead.

"Calm down, Major. I explained it to Chairman Ashwan, but he's concerned for our safety if we leave the ship."

"Our safety? What about Jonas' safety?" Sam practically snarled, then remembering to whom she was speaking, added, "Sir."

Before Ronson could reply, a hard voice called, "Carter!"

Sam looked around to find Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c approaching, fury in their eyes. "Sir."

"What the hell happened?"

Although the question was directed at Sam, it was Ronson who answered, "At about ten hundred hours ship time, the Tagrean police found a body in an alley…"

"10 hundred? Why the hell wasn't I informed immediately?"

O'Neill looked like he was on the point of striking Ronson, and Teal'c looked absolutely murderous. Colonel Ronson wasn't intimidated, and his voice was just as hard when he barked, "Just sit down, shut up and listen."

Sam held her breath. If the two colonels came to blows, she wasn't sure what she would do. After a few moments of alpha dog staring, O'Neill sat heavily. When he spoke again, the anger had left, leaving something that almost sounded like defeat. "Just tell me what happened, Bill."

With a deep breath to control his own anger, Ronson started again. "They found the body at 1000, but it took them some time to identify it. Once they knew it was Solamun, they backtracked to the university, where they came up with a couple of witnesses who saw him leaving with a man fitting Jonas Quinn's description."

Ronson paused for a moment, then swallowing, continued, "At the same time their forensics people determined that the murder weapon was one of our hand guns. Jonas is their prime suspect."

"That's bullshit," O'Neill stated flatly.

"You know that, and I know that. I think I convinced Chairman Ashwan. But the newspapers here are calling it an alien atrocity, and the police aren't denying it."

"The newspapers? It only happened three hours ago, how did the goddamn newspapers get it so quick?"

"This isn't Earth, Jack. The newspapers here are the equivalent of CNN. And like CNN, a hell of a lot of people form their opinions based on what they see in the papers. Jonas has been all but convicted."

Sam watched as her commanding officer blanched. It was Daniel all over again. "We need to get out there and find him," Jack said decisively.

Sam looked to Colonel Ronson, who held up a hand. "Chairman Ashwan has requested that we allow his police to handle the search."

"I trust you told him no way in hell?"

"Jack, I understand your concern, but we can't just bully these people. Ashwan is concerned that a heavy Tau'ri presence will inflame the situation."

"Ronson, I am not sitting on my thumbs with one of my team in trouble." O'Neill's voice was diamond hard. Sam held her breath, she wanted to be out there as badly as the Colonel, but she also understood that it might not be possible.

Colonel Ronson pulled himself up to his full height, showing no fear. "Listen carefully, O'Neill. This isn't some backwoods aboriginal village with a few huts and a campfire. That city out there has over a million people in it. It covers over 20 square miles. If I assigned the entire crew to search, it would take months to cover the entire area. And that's assuming whoever has him doesn't move around." Ronson's eyes never left O'Neill's. "We're going to have to trust these people, Jack. They know what they're doing, and believe me, they're motivated to find him."

Sam had a flash of fear. The local police were motivated to find Jonas, but would they be as motivated to keep him alive? A single glance told her that both O'Neill and Teal'c had shared the same thought.

Seeing the looks passing between the team members, Ronson held up a placating hand. "Ashwan has promised to talk to the Chief of Police about letting us send an advisor out with one of their teams. Obviously that'll be one of you. In the meantime, I think you and I should get in touch with Earth and apprise them of the situation."

With a curt nod, Jack got up and followed Ronson out of the room. After a moment's silence, Teal'c got up and started to stalk away. Seeing the tension in the Jaffa's shoulders, Sam called out quietly, "Teal'c?"

The tall Jaffa, froze in his tracks, but did not turn back. With a minute shake of his head, he responded, "I should not have left Jonas Quinn unprotected."

Sam stood and moved in front of the Jaffa, catching his eye. "If you'd stayed with Jonas, who's to say they wouldn't have grabbed Colonel O'Neill? This is nobody's fault. We trusted these people and they let us down."

Teal'c stood silently considering the thought. Finally he inclined his head in a nod. "Thank you, Major Carter."

Sam frowned, as the Jaffa stepped around her and continued on his way. She hoped her friend would not do anything rash.


	13. Reporting In

General George Hammond listened with some consternation to the report of the two colonels. He should have known SG1 couldn't just go to a peaceful planet and have a pleasant visit. And he didn't like the tautness around O'Neill's eyes either.

"They waved a few fish at me and I totally dropped my guard, sir," O'Neill said in a flat tone.

"Colonel, there will be time for recriminations later. At the moment, we need to concentrate on the situation at hand. Now, do either of you care to speculate as to a reason for this abduction?"

"It's Kalfas, sir. Has to be."

Ronson shook his head in disagreement. "Jack, Kalfas has neither been seen nor heard from since he escaped from custody. I think it's pushing it to assume he'd show his face. And what possible reason could he have for wanting to kidnap Jonas Quinn?"

Hammond recalled that Ronson had not been involved in the debrief when SG1 had first gated home after the Prometheus had first gone missing. "Colonel, Mr. Quinn reported that Commander Kalfas made some veiled threats while he and Teal'c were prisoners."

Ronson's eyebrows went up. "What kind of threats, sir?"

Jack waved the question away irritably. "The usual show me how to use the stargate or else crap. The point is, he didn't like the fact that Jonas and Teal'c uncovered the gate. And he didn't strike me as the kind of guy who'd let a grudge drop."

Ronson was shaking his head. "At this point we simply don't have enough intel to make that kind of determination. For all we know this could be a simple mugging that went wrong."

"If that were the case, there would have been two bodies in that alley."

Ronson shrugged to concede the point, then shook his head again. "There was nothing about Jonas Quinn that would point him out as anything other than just another Tagrean. Whoever did this probably didn't even know he was an alien until the newspapers got a hold of it."

Hammond frowned, but it was Jack who responded, his sarcasm knife-sharp, "You don't think the BDU's would have been a clue?"

"Maybe the last time you were here," Ronson said wryly. "But since we first came, green BDU's and blue jumpsuits have become all the rage on Tagrea, especially with the college kids. Jonas would have fit right in."

"You're proving my point, Bill. Whoever did this, knew Jonas wasn't a Tagrean. He was singled out and targeted. The only people who know who he is are Ashwan's people and Kalfas, so unless you're telling me Ashwan had something to do with it, it has to be Kalfas."

"Jack, you're letting your anger override your common sense…" Ronson said, shaking his head.

"That's crap and you know it."

"Gentlemen, that's enough. I agree with Colonel Ronson. We need more intel to make a decision. Jack, I want you to liaise with Chairman Ashwan's office. Find out what they know, offer any assistance you deem appropriate."

"Sir, I want to send Carter and Teal'c out in the field. We can track Jonas' radio, find him in ten minutes."

Hammond resisted the temptation. "No, Colonel. I want you to tread lightly with these people. Convince Ashwan. Get permission, then go get him."

"Yes, sir."


	14. Interlude

He slumped as much as the chains connecting his wrists and ankles to a belt at his waist would allow. Leaning his head on the cool glass of the pod's window, Jonas stared out at the countryside passing by at speed. His concentration wavered yet again as nausea threatened to overtake him.

Clamping down hard to control his roiling stomach, he glanced over at his captors. Both men were large, with hard muscle bulging out of their blue uniforms. Jonas thought it was overkill. As long as they had the electric prods in their possession, he was unlikely to risk another painfully searing shock.

He couldn't remember how he came to be in this state. Any real attempt at marshalling his thoughts brought splintering pain to his head. He had a vague memory of being on the Prometheus and something going wrong, but nothing after that was clear.

He knew he wasn't on Earth. The colors were wrong, and the smells, but just where he'd ended up was a mystery. Shifting his aching hands a bit, he looked down at the bright yellow jumpsuit he was clad in, but immediately looked away, the color pressing against his eyes like a knife.

Sighing he directed his gaze out the window again, trying to ease the pain in his hands by touch only. The metal handcuffs were tight enough to cause his hands to swell, and the electric shock he had received when he'd had the temerity to ask what was happening had burned his wrists.

The throbbing in his hands reverberated in time to the pounding in his head. The choking dryness in his throat compounded the misery. The pod traveled on through fields of grain. Jonas fought his despair. How would his team ever find him? And would they even look?


	15. Guilt Trip

Teal'c maintained a stiff posture. It felt like the only way to keep from striking out at Chairman Ashwan. The man's words were odious and he found he was astonished at Colonel O'Neill's control.

"So, you're saying the guy responsible for kidnapping my teammate has been re-instated?" O'Neill asked. His demeanor was calm, but Teal'c could see the rage within.

Chairman Ashwan responded coldly. "That's a very strong accusation, Colonel. On our world, one does not make such accusations without solid proof."

"Give us five minutes with him, and you'll have all the proof you need."

"I've heard enough. I can understand your concern for your teammate, and given your past experience, I can even understand your antipathy toward Commander Kalfas." Ashwan pulled himself up. "But I will not allow you to sully the reputation of a man who has protected this world and its people for over two decons. Now, I've made arrangements for one of your people to accompany the lead protector in this matter. I suggest that you choose someone who will not make vague and scandalous accusations. Good day, gentlemen."

Ashwan turned his back on Teal'c and O'Neill, pressing a button on his desk as he did so. Teal'c sensed the door opening behind them, and he turned to cover whoever had appeared. It was the young woman, Ashwan's executive assistant, who stood expectantly, waiting for the two men to precede her.

O'Neill stood a moment longer, jaw working, then strode out of the office. Security officers were waiting to escort them back to the Prometheus. For once, O'Neill had no clever remark. He simply marched past the men at speed, Teal'c following in his wake.

It had been a shock when Chairman Ashwan had explained that in the fall out of the murder of Tarek Solamun, the High Council had agreed that Commander Kalfas should be returned to his former position and rank. Teal'c had understood that Kalfas had a high standing in this world's politics before the appearance of the Prometheus. And as the former First Prime of Apophis, he was no stranger to political machinations.

He found he still could have some nostalgia for the old days, when you dealt with political enemies in a more forthright and deadly manner. He had had his doubts about Kalfas' involvement with the disappearance of Jonas Quinn simply because he had not seen what advantage it could have. Now, however, the motive was crystal clear. And with that motive, Teal'c realized, the only prudent thing Kalfas could have done was murder the Kelownan, and hide the body where it would never be found.

From the set of O'Neill's shoulders, Teal'c could see that his friend had come to the same conclusion. In a century of life, Teal'c had lost many comrades. He knew the same was true for O'Neill. But it never grew any easier. Jonas Quinn was an honorable man, and had worked very hard to be an asset to his team. Teal'c knew his loss would be a blow to the SGC, and in coming so soon after the loss of Daniel Jackson, it would be a worse blow for the team.

"Prometheus, bring us up." They had reached the ring platform, and O'Neill had barked the order into his radio. Almost as if the operator knew of O'Neill's anger, the rings dropped almost immediately, and Teal'c found himself back onboard the ship. O'Neill stalked off toward the bridge, and Teal'c followed.

The two teammates entered an elevator, and Teal'c asked quietly, "What are your thoughts, O'Neill?"

"My thoughts are to introduce these folks to a little nuclear retribution."

"I would prefer to find Kalfas and remove his head from his body."

"After he tells us what the hell he did to Jonas."

Teal'c inclined his head in agreement. He felt he could not leave the issue as it stood, so he asked the question that he already knew the answer to. "Do you believe Jonas Quinn is still alive, O'Neill?"

The Tau'ri stiffened. "What I believe is I let my damn guard down. I let Ashhole tell me they were oh, so civilized, and we didn't need to be careful. I let Jonas walk into a trap because I didn't want to go fishing alone. I screwed up, Teal'c."

Teal'c listened to the anger, and heard the anguish underneath. "Had I believed there was a true threat, I would not have given in, O'Neill. Am I not as much at fault as you?"

"It wasn't your call, T." O'Neill sighed.

"You have always listened to my counsel when it mattered. Listen now, my brother. This was not foreseeable. There is no blame to be had. We must face the loss of a comrade if that is indeed what has happened. But we must not allow that loss to color our actions in the future."

O'Neill looked over at the tall Jaffa, and after a moment, nodded his head. "Yeah. You're right. But it doesn't make it any easier."

"Should a loss be easy?"

"No. But I'll be damned if I'll let that snake Kalfas get away with murdering a good man."

"Two good men," Teal'c amended quietly.

To his surprise, O'Neill shook his head fiercely. "We're not giving up on Jonas until we find a corpse. You got that?"

After due consideration, Teal'c inclined his head.


	16. Searching

"And so you have only known Jonas Quinn for a short time."

Sam worked at keeping her temper. They finally had made headway, and gotten permission to place her with the lead cop in the investigation into Jonas' disappearance. Sam had assumed they would finally be allowed to use their technology to track her missing teammate. Instead, she found herself in an interrogation room, being quizzed by a hard-eyed detective.

"Almost a year, and what has that got to do with anything?"

Protector Badru leaned forward, attempting to convey his sincerity. "Major Carter, you've said that Quinn betrayed his homeworld. You've also said that prior to meeting him, your people had no contact with this world. Is it too much of a stretch to see that maybe you didn't know him as well as you thought? That maybe his so-called defection was to cover up crimes he committed on Kelowna?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh in frustration. "You wouldn't say that if you ever met him, Protector. Jonas is simply not capable of the kind of acts you're talking about. He is honest, straightforward, and smart. Very smart. If he was a murderer, believe me, he wouldn't leave the evidence lying out in broad daylight."

The Protector's eyes narrowed, and his jaw worked. "That evidence you mention so blithely was a good man. He didn't deserve to be shot down in the street."

Sam ran a hand over her face. "No, he didn't. And at the moment, your only witness is Jonas Quinn. Please, can we just get out there? Like I told you, this device will track him quicker than anything you've got. Let's just go find him, and then we can finish the debate."

"Just a few more questions." Badru checked his notes. "Now, you said that Quinn specifically asked your commander for permission to go see Tarek Solamun."

Discouraged beyond belief, Sam gritted out, "Yes."

"So he had singled out Solamun."

Shaking her head, Sam exploded. "Because he was a friend. Jonas made a friend. It's what he did. God, don't you get it? Solamun helped Jonas find the stargate. They worked together, and they got along. Jonas wanted to go thank him for his help. That's all."

"Then why did he feel the need to carry a weapon?"

"He didn't, Protector. Jonas never felt guns were the way to achieve things. He was wearing the sidearm only because it was a standing order from Colonel O'Neill. Believe me, he wouldn't have had it on him under any other circumstances."

"Please understand, Major, I have a duty here. While I can understand your reluctance to accept that Quinn killed Tarek Solamun, I still have to proceed as I see fit."

Sam closed her eyes, breathing deeply. After a moment, she decided on a different tack. Opening her eyes, and schooling her expression to hide her contempt, she asked quietly. "Exactly why is it that you don't want to use this technology to assist in the investigation?"

Badru replied in kind. "This is alien technology, Major. You could show us anything you wanted, and we'd have no way to dispute it."

Biting her tongue, Sam continued in the same tone. "It is only a tracking device, Protector. At worst, it won't work. At best, it will lead us to Jonas Quinn. Is there some reason you don't really want to find him?"

The Protector stared hard at her. She stared back, waiting. Eventually, Badru made his decision, and with a short nod, said, "Come."

With a sigh of relief, Sam followed the man out through what she would call a squad room. She was uncomfortably aware of the hostile stares directed at her, but with her goal within reach, Sam was easily able to ignore them.

Badru led Sam to an underground parking garage. To her surprise, instead of leading her to one of the blue and red squad cars, he took her to a plain gray car that had seen better days. At her raised eyebrow, Badru explained, "The sentiment on the street is very anti-Tau'ri at the moment. The more inconspicuous we are, the less likely we'll run into trouble."

Given the feeling in the squad room, Sam nodded and got into the passenger seat. Badru got behind the wheel and manipulated a control that darkened the windows. He sent the car up out of the garage, scattering a group of people at the entrance. Sam frowned at the boxy helmets the people were wearing, and Badru muttered, "Damn news vultures. They're a plague on our city."

Their presence raised a question in Sam's mind. "How come there weren't any of these guys following Jonas when he went to see Solamun? I would have thought an alien strolling the streets would have been big news."

"Yes, you would have thought so, wouldn't you? We've canvassed all of the agencies, and come up empty. There was a foot skill tournament going on at the stadium, and the opening of a new entertainment. Seems a mere alien didn't warrant that much attention. Still, I would have thought that some young up and comer would have staked out your ship. It seems to prove Quinn was sneaking around."

Sam didn't trust herself to reply. She didn't like the implication, but with Badru's mind made up, any argument would be counterproductive. She frowned when the Protector came to a halt at a nondescript building. "Why are we stopping here?"

Protector Badru raised an eyebrow. "The alley where Instructor Solamun was found is right over here. Don't you need to be there to start your search?"

Sam looked around, shaking her head. "No, I don't, but I'd like to see the scene of the crime anyway."

With a short nod, Badru got out of the car, Sam following. With a gesture, the Protector led the way between two buildings. Sam was a bit surprised. When they had said alley, she had pictured a grimy dark passage with dumpsters lining the walls. This alley was spotless, with bright clear sunlight shining down its length. Only a large stain on the ground halfway down the alley gave any hint of the tragedy that had occurred.

Sam followed Badru to the stain. She looked around, curious. There were no other marks to indicate what had happened. Feeling a vague disappointment, she asked, "Have you confirmed that the blood was all Solamun's?"

Badru frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Did you test the blood?"

"I'm not sure I understand you, Major. What kind of test? What would it show other than Instructor Solamun bled here?"

Remembering that for all of their technical sophistication, the Tagreans were several decades behind Earth in their understanding of medicine and the human body, Sam replied, "On Earth, we would test the blood to determine if it was only from one victim. Sometimes such a test will help lead to the suspect."

"Can you perform this test here?"

Sam shook her head. "It's not my field, and we don't have the facilities onboard the ship. If I can get a sample, maybe we can send it to Earth."

"How long would such a test take?"

"Again, it's not my field, but I think it would take at least a couple of days."

Disappointed, Badru nodded. "Very well, then. Let us see what your device will tell us."

Sam stood up, dusting off her hands. She pulled the tracker out with a feeling of relief. Triggering it, she immediately picked up a signal. "He's in this direction." She pointed toward the corner of the building, and started walking that way.

Badru followed, looking over her shoulder at the small screen. "How far away?"

Sam shook her head. "It's hard to tell. The tracker will give a direction, and as we get closer, the signal will get stronger, but it isn't designed to pinpoint the distance."

As she came to the mouth of the alley, Sam happened to look up at the building across the way. Her eye was drawn by a boxy contraption on the roof. Suddenly suspicious, she pointed to it, and asked, "Protector Badru, what is that?"

Badru's look was inscrutable. "That is a surveillance camera pointed at the alley."

Angry, Sam turned on the man. "So you've had surveillance footage all this time? Why wasn't I told? Didn't you like what it showed?"

"I didn't mention it because we found the camera had been tampered with. The film was taken."

"And don't you find that just a little too convenient? Or do you think Jonas did that too?"

The Protector speared her with a unreadable look. "I don't know. Could he have?"

Shaking her head in frustration, Sam turned back to her tracker, and started across the street. Badru stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Will that thing work in the pod?"

"Yes, but…"

"No, Major, walking the streets is too dangerous. We'll take the pod," Badru said firmly.

Tired of wasting time, Sam nodded curtly and got in the car. With a wave of her hand, she said, "We want to head in that direction."

The direction indicated would take them straight into the buildings across the street. Badru started the pod, and headed for the next intersection. As he turned onto what appeared to be a main thoroughfare, Sam studied her tracker. The signal remained strong, which was a relief to her. She had feared that the radio had been destroyed, eliminating any chance they would have of finding Jonas.

"We need to bear to the left."

With a short nod, Badru took the next intersection. Sam kept an eye on the tracker, but also tried to take in her surroundings. The area seemed to become more industrial in nature as they moved on. She continued to give short directions, but apart from that, neither seemed inclined to speak.

After awhile, Sam frowned. They had left the city behind and were now travelling through farmland. She saw vast fields of some kind of grain, and she felt her stomach tighten. She was so distracted, that she took her eye off of the tracker, and was surprised when Badru turned off the highway, down a side road. "Where are we going?"

"Does your device not point in this direction?" Badru asked in an emotionless tone.

Sam consulted the tracker. "Yeah, it does. How did you know?"

The pod crested a hill, and Badru gestured. "Out here, this is the only place we could be headed."

Sam couldn't help the small groan of dismay. Spread out before them as far as the eye could see was what could only be a garbage dump.


	17. Bad News

Major Erin Gant found herself at a loss. She sat in Prometheus' conference room listening as a pale but calm Sam Carter delivered the devastating news to her team, Colonel Ronson, and via computer link, General Hammond.

In front of the blonde SG1 team member was arrayed the paltry findings from a four day long search of a city dump. "Yes, sir, we're running tests to confirm if the blood on the tac vest is Jonas'."

"And there was no sign of a body?"

"No, sir. The Tagreans burn their refuse. They use what we would call bulldozers to move piles of garbage to the incinerators. We found the tac vest and radio at the edge of where the bulldozers had been working. We found his watch in the area that had been scraped over. If he was there, sir, his body was destroyed."

"If he was there." Colonel O'Neill was just as pale as Carter, but his eyes burned with anger.

Erin would have said he was in denial, but SG1 was legendary for their ability to come back from seeming death. Colonel Ronson didn't seem to recall that. "Jack, short of finding some charred bones, I'd say the proof is pretty conclusive."

O'Neill shot the man a venomous look, but it was Teal'c who answered, "I disagree, Colonel Ronson. If Jonas Quinn was indeed murdered and taken to this refuse site, for what reason would the murderer remove his vest and watch? Does it not make more sense that these things were removed and thrown away?"

Ronson turned cool blue eyes on the Jaffa. "What would be the point?"

"Think about it, Colonel. The tac vest and watch are about the only things that would set Jonas apart from the average Tagrean. If you wanted to move him around without people recognizing him, you'd have to get rid of anything that made him stand out." Carter had an air of desperation about her.

"What do the Tagrean police say, Major?" General Hammond asked.

With a bitter smile, Sam replied, "Sir, they've closed the case. They decided that Jonas murdered Solamun, and was caught by some unnamed vigilantes who took the law in their own hands and murdered him."

"That's a crock. General, we have to get out there and find him." O'Neill addressed his commanding officer with firm conviction.

"No, we need to finish repairs on Prometheus and get off of this God forsaken planet," Ronson said just as firmly.

"We're not leaving without Jonas." O'Neill said it so coldly, that Erin felt a little shiver up her spine.

"Face it, Jack. The man is dead. He's been dead for almost a week."

O'Neill erupted out of his seat, and if not for Teal'c moving quickly to restrain him, he might have attacked Colonel Ronson. In a low deadly voice, he said, "No. I'm not going to write off a member of my team, and neither are you. We stay until we've found Jonas, or his body, or proof that he's dead. Don't even think about anything else, or you'll answer to me."

"Colonel O'Neill, stand down!" General Hammond ordered.

For a moment, Erin thought the angry man would not comply, but Teal'c murmured something into O'Neill's ear, and the moment passed. With an obvious effort, the colonel relaxed his tensed muscles and slumped back down into a chair.

Satisfied that O'Neill was obeying, General Hammond attempted to continue the discussion. "Major, what does Chairman Ashwan say?"

"Sir, the chairman has problems of his own. Kalfas has used the situation to call for a vote of confidence in the government. From what we're hearing, it seems likely that Ashwan will have to step down."

"When will that occur, Major?"

"The vote is set for the day after tomorrow, sir."

"All the more reason to get the repairs done now," Ronson muttered.

Erin sat very still, waiting for the next explosion, but it never came. O'Neill sat brooding on his own thoughts and looked as if he hadn't heard a word that was said. General Hammond nodded in agreement. "Major Gant, what's the status of your repairs?"

Erin sat a little straighter and answered, "Sir, as you know, the buffer module was installed with no problem, but we're having trouble integrating it with the reactor. The upgrades are proving to be a bit of a problem."

"Sir, we need Major Carter's expertise on this. We've already lost four days while she was out at that dump, and if we lose any more time, we might still be on the ground when Kalfas and his gun ships arrive." Colonel Ronson shook his head. "Now, nobody mourns the loss of Jonas Quinn more than I do, but we have to face reality. Every piece of evidence that has been recovered has pointed to the fact that he is dead. Whether it was Kalfas, or vigilantes, or God knows who, is really beside the point. If Prometheus is not in space by the time Kalfas takes over the government, we could lose a lot more good people."

"We don't leave our people behind."

Colonel O'Neill said it so quietly that Erin was sure General Hammond would not have heard. She looked at the three SG1 team members and felt her heart go out to them. The stories about SG1 were always told with a certain amount of awe. In five years, they had survived countless battles and saved Earth and other societies over and over again.

Although she'd only met Dr. Jackson once, she, like many others, had cried when she learned of his death. To see these truly heroic people faced with the loss of another team member broke her heart. She really liked Jonas a lot. He was what her mother would call 'the real deal.' Honest, straightforward, caring. For all that the members of SG1 were battle hardened and world weary, she could see that they felt the same way.

"Major Carter," General Hammond said. "You did good work with the investigation, but now, I want you to get to work on the Prometheus. You, Major Gant, and Colonel Ronson are dismissed. Colonel O'Neill, I'd like a word with you and Teal'c in private."

There were acknowledgements all around the table, and Erin followed Colonel Ronson and Sam Carter out the door. In the corridor, the colonel stopped Sam with a hand on her arm. "Major, I know this is a hard time for you. And I know you probably think I'm a callous son-of-a-bitch, but believe me, I meant it when I said I mourn the loss of that young man. He was a unique individual."

Carter stood staring at Colonel Ronson as if waiting for him to say more. But he simply nodded and headed off down a passageway. Erin stepped up beside her friend. "Sam, you okay?"

Carter ducked her head. "Yeah, it's just…"

Erin waited, knowing it was best if she just let Sam get it out in her own time. After a few moments, Sam shrugged and started walking toward the reactor compartment. "It just seems wrong somehow. To keep on working. I feel like I should be out there, looking for him."

"Do you honestly think he could still be alive out there?"

"Yes… no… I don't know. If it were Daniel, I'd say yes, hell yes. I've seen him survive a direct staff blast and worse. I guess that's the problem, you know? Jonas isn't Daniel. And in the end, Daniel did die. But still, it feels wrong to give up without… finding a body."

Sam had come to a halt in the middle of the corridor, her head hanging, body hunched in desolation. Erin put a tentative hand on her friend's shoulder. She didn't know what to say. She looked up at a sound and realized how public the corridor was, so she slipped the hand around Sam's shoulders and gently led the grief-stricken woman to a nearby alcove.

Sam leaned her forehead against the wall and Erin rubbed her back. Tears never came, but Sam's voice was ragged when she whispered, "I couldn't find his ring."

"What?"

Sam pulled herself upright. "I couldn't find his ring. It was a graduation gift from his grandfather. The only thing he had from home. I couldn't find it."

Dismayed, Erin felt her own eyes well up, even if Sam Carter's did not. Sam closed her eyes for a moment, and said softly, "I hope it's with him."

Erin sniffed, and Sam looked over, surprised. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Sam smiled sadly. "Yeah, me too."

The moment over, the two officers straightened up and headed to work.


	18. Asking For Help

"Do you trust your people, Colonel?"

Jack frowned at the seeming non-sequitur. "What?"

"Do you trust your people? Do you trust Teal'c and Major Carter?"

Physically and emotionally exhausted, Jack couldn't make the connection. "Yes. Yes, I do trust my people. Why?"

"As you trust your people, I trust mine. My Chief Protector assures me that innocent or guilty, Jonas Quinn is dead. I can see no point in allowing you to put yourselves in danger by searching the city." Chairman Ashwan sounded as weary as Jack felt.

"Is this the same genius who decided Jonas killed Solamun, despite the glaring lack of evidence?"

"I would hardly call a bullet wound a glaring lack of evidence."

"That wound proves that whoever killed Solamun used Jonas' gun. There is nothing to prove Jonas pulled the trigger. And there is evidence that whoever did it tried to cover it up. What does your Columbo say about the missing surveillance tape? Or is that just an inconvenient fact?"

Ashwan rubbed a hand over his eyes. "You know, when your ship first appeared in the space above Tagrea, I was as shocked and appalled as anyone. Our scientists had, of course, speculated that there could be intelligent life elsewhere in the universe. But to be faced with the reality… When Kalfas demanded that we launch our missiles, I refused. It seemed to me to be a foolish notion that beings would travel across the galaxy just to pick a fight. But then, the daytime sky lit up in a flash far brighter than anything I had ever seen, and everything electrical stopped. Just flat out stopped."

Jack sighed, "We told you that was a mistake. An accident."

"Yes," Ashwan permitted himself a small smile. "And as I said then, there was something in your voice. Something that made me decide I had to meet you. Kalfas was not the only one who thought I was insane to order the destruction of those missiles. Most of my advisors agreed with him. They just couldn't see…" The Tagrean shook his head in bemusement, then smiled ruefully. "You know, I expected you to look different. Our speculative writers have long told us that beings from another world would be very different from us."

"I'll have to introduce you to an Asgard some day. Look, what does this have to do with me and Teal'c getting out there and finding our teammate?"

Ashwan ignored the outburst. "When it became apparent that you were long lost brethren, I was sure that the people of Tagrea would come to understand how truly momentous the occasion was. And once Kalfas was taken care of, it seemed as if I was right. People were excited, thrilled to have new horizons opened up. Then this happened, and over night, things were right back where they started."

Ashwan shook his head. "Colonel, my people fear the past, fear change. They fear everything you represent. Going out and searching for your teammate is tantamount to telling them that Kalfas was right. That you do not respect our laws, our traditions. That you would invade our world without regard to our values and way of life. I am sorry. I'm sorry in more ways that you will ever know, but my answer is no."

Jack felt the ice in his heart start to take over once again. "At least let us talk to that cop. Badass or whatever his name is."

With an air of resignation, Ashwan nodded. "Very well. I'll have Protector Badru summoned. But I must ask that you meet with him here, and that afterward you return directly to Prometheus."

Feeling beaten down, Jack simply nodded. Almost before he knew it, Ashwan's secretary or whatever she was had appeared and guided them to a small conference room. Teal'c moved to the window, looking out over the city. "O'Neill, what do you hope to learn from Protector Badru?"

Jack sat with his head in his hands. "I don't know, T. Carter said he seemed like a stand up guy. We need someone out there looking. If it can't be you and me, then this guy might be our only hope."

"Did Major Carter not say that this man believes Jonas Quinn to be guilty of murder?"

"I don't give a damn what he believes. The only thing that matters is finding Jonas before it is too late."

Teal'c turned an inscrutable gaze upon his commander. "O'Neill, perhaps it is time you considered the possibility that Jonas Quinn may in fact be dead."

Jack shook his head in denial. "T, I know you're right. I know everything says he's dead. But I am not going to give up, let these bastards use him as a scapegoat. I mean, my God, can't you see it's the same damn thing as happened with Daniel? Those bastard Kelownans didn't want to know. They saw an easy out, and they took it. I didn't let that happen with Daniel, and I'll be damned if I'll let it happen with Jonas."

Teal'c thought it over for a moment, then inclined his head in acquiescence. Jack waited for some comment, but Teal'c returned to his view of the city. Jack appreciated the quiet support. He had been trying to keep a lid on his simmering rage, and the quiet helped.

He didn't like being thwarted, he didn't like it a bit, but he could grudgingly see Ashwan's point. If Daniel had been here, he would have moaned and groaned over the negative impact their arrival had on this world.

In Jack's opinion, the impact wasn't negative if it shook the Tagreans out of their smug complacency. The galaxy was going to hell in a hand-basket, and these people had been sitting in their own little insular world for long enough. Like the God damned Kelownans.

Jack really hated the Kelownans. Stupid murderous idiots, the entire lot of them. The fact that Jonas was Kelownan didn't even enter into the equation as far as Jack was concerned. Jonas would have stood out no matter what world he was born on.

When he thought about his teammate, he felt a pain shooting through his heart. It was true, that young man didn't hold the same place in his heart that Daniel did. Or Teal'c or Carter for that matter. But over the months, Jack had come to realize that Jonas was a good man. He hadn't deserved to die because of his commanding officer's lapse of judgement.

Sighing, Jack fidgeted with a water carafe placed at the center of the small conference table. He had never been all that good at waiting. Every minute that passed seemed like an eternity, and he felt a corresponding rise in his anger. The wait stretched out to over thirty minutes, and Jack started to wonder if they had intended to leave him cooling his heels in the hopes that he would just walk away. If that was the intent, the Tagreans were in for a rude awakening.

Teal'c stood like a statue, staring out the window, apparently lost in thought. When Jack could stand the quiet no longer, he asked, "So… what do you say we blow this popstand? We'll go find some camouflage on somebody's clothesline and get out there. You and me. What do you say?"

The big Jaffa turned back with a look of consideration on his face, but finally said, "General Hammond said we were to work with the people of this world. He would be most displeased if we were to disobey."

"I'm all for working with them, T, but in case you haven't noticed, they aren't all that enthusiastic about working with us. Where is this Badass anyway?"

"Perhaps he returned to the refuse site. Did not Major Carter say that it was some distance from the city?"

"Why would he be at the dump? He got his man, remember? Jonas is the big bad killer. No, they're just shining us on. This guy isn't gonna show."

"I do not believe Chairman Ashwan would intentionally mislead us, O'Neill."

Frustrated, Jack sat back. "Fine. We'll give him ten more minutes, then we're outta here."

Teal'c's only response was a slightly raised eyebrow.

Five minutes later, Jack was drumming his hands on the table when the door opened, and a hard-eyed man strode in. "I'm Protector Badru. I was told that you wanted to see me?"

Jack sat up straight, the man's cold arrogance raising his hackles. "Yeah. I wanted to know if you've come up with anymore information on the murder."

"That case is closed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"What, you have more innocent people to frame?"

Badru's eyes narrowed at the insult. Through gritted teeth he said, "I was summoned here at the request of the chairman of the High Council. I was in the middle of interrogating a man believed to be responsible for the kidnap and slaying of at least seven young children. An eighth child is still missing. Now, if there is nothing more, I will say good day."

Badru turned to leave. Jack called out to his back. "Those murdered children deserve justice. But so does Jonas Quinn."

Badru never even paused, slamming the door as he left.


	19. Briefing

"Yes sir, we should be ready to test the engines this morning." Sam Carter kept her head high, her gaze level despite her sinking heart. The last two days had been hard. She agreed with Colonel Ronson's assessment that they had to get the Prometheus in the air before Commander Kalfas took over the government. But at the same time, she knew that once the Prometheus was in space, SG1 would be ordered home through the stargate, and any chance of finding out what had happened to Jonas would be gone.

It had been six days since his disappearance, and Sam knew even Colonel O'Neill had come to accept that the Kelownan was lost to them. For the first time since joining SG1, Sam was considering moving on. It was becoming too hard. Just too hard. She could sense a dark discouragement in Jack O'Neill that made her think he was having the same kind of thoughts.

"Well done, Major. If the test is successful, Colonel Ronson, you have permission to leave Tagrea at your discretion. Colonel O'Neill, you and your team can gate home today." General Hammond's orders brought Sam's thoughts back to the briefing. She felt a knot growing in her stomach at the thought of leaving.

"Sir, SG1 would like to stay for the meeting of the High Council this evening," O'Neill said quietly.

"General, I recommend against that," Colonel Ronson said, frowning. "If all goes as expected, Chairman Ashwan will be deposed, and Commander Kalfas will take his place. We need to be out of here before that happens."

"Sir, if Ashwan loses his position, it will be because he championed us. It'd be poor thanks to give him for all he has done for us if we aren't there to show our support."

Sam could see General Hammond considering Colonel O'Neill's statement. Finally, he shook his head. "Colonel, you've said yourself that the Tagreans are unlikely to consider any trade agreements if Kalfas comes to power. I can understand your wanting to stand by a friend, but I have to consider the very real possibility that Commander Kalfas would prevent your return through the stargate."

"General, I doubt that would happen. The man is a slimeball, but he's not stupid. He'll be more likely to escort us to the gate himself than let us stay one damn moment longer than necessary. And sir, this is politics," O'Neill said, making the word sound dirty. "Ashwan could regain power at some time in the future. We don't want to leave him with a bad taste in his mouth."

Hammond cocked his head, then sighed. "Very well, Colonel. I'll trust your judgment on this. But once that meeting is over, I want you and your team through the gate, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"All right, people, you've all done a good job under difficult circumstances. Dismissed."

Sam waited as the computer image of General Hammond shut down. Glancing up at her commander, she said, "Sir, I'll need to be here for the engine tests."

Sam felt her stomach clench at the blankness of O'Neill's stare. "Yeah, I got that Carter. The Council meeting is at 19 hundred hours. We leave at 1850."

"Yes, sir. I'll be ready."


	20. The Detective Detects

Anil Badru sat in his office rubbing his eyes, hoping to relieve the ache behind them. As Lead Investigating Protector, he had more work than he could handle. He sighed, looking at the case folders littering his desk.

He took the folder on the Mudada Street Bridge killings and closed it. He should have felt a sense of satisfaction. He had, in the end, found his killer and stopped him. But all he could feel was sadness for the little boy he hadn't been able to save. He would be seeing the face of that child and the other seven children in his dreams for a long time.

Setting that folder in his completed case bin, he purposely looked away from the bin and its other file. It rankled him that he had not been allowed to follow the Solamun murder to its conclusion. Tarek Solamun had taught two of his daughters, and they had both been terribly upset at his death. Badru disliked the idea of his work touching his family.

He disliked being pulled off a case even more. While he had no doubt that the alien Jonas Quinn was responsible, he didn't like that he hadn't located the murder weapon. And while it was convenient to say the body had been destroyed at the dump, it left him feeling as if his work was undone.

The fact that he had been ordered by his superiors to close the case only gave rise to more suspicion. He knew the current Chairman wanted these aliens to remain. It was only a small leap to imagine a conspiracy between the Chairman's office and the aliens to cover up the crime.

The Tau'ri woman had seemed very distraught when they had discovered the vest and time device at the dump, but she could have been faking it. Badru could very easily imagine Ashwan's people planting that evidence, then claiming the body had been burned. Jonas Quinn was most likely on board the alien ship.

After a brief hesitation, Badru reached into his bin and pulled out the folder on Tarek Solamun. After the Council Meeting tonight, it seemed likely that there would be a change in the government. If that happened, he might be given permission to re-open the case.

He knew that would only happen if he had some new evidence to show. He needed something to link the murder to Chairman Ashwan's office. Flipping through the paperwork, he stopped at the report of the missing surveillance tape. To Badru, that was the most damning piece of evidence. It was unlikely to the point of impossibility that the alien would have known how to access the camera and steal the tape.

At a sudden thought, Badru got up and headed to the map room. As he left his office, several heads came up in the wardroom. The officers on duty didn't say anything, they just nodded in respect as he passed their desks. It was their way of congratulating him for capturing the Madada Street Bridge killer. His mind elsewhere, he gave no acknowledgement. He was unaware of the knowing looks that followed in his wake, as the men realized he was on the hunt.

He entered the map room calling out, "Eshe! Eshe, I need a map of the University district."

A small elderly woman came out from behind a tall case of scrolls and pursed her lips in annoyance. "Protector Badru, it is unnecessary to yell. I am not deaf. Now, what map is it that you want?"

Schooling his patience, Badru replied, "The University district. The Fire Warden map. The one that shows fire well placement."

With a curt nod, the woman walked to a large cabinet, and selected a pullout drawer. Badru crowded behind her, eager to see if his hunch would pay off. "Anil, stop breathing down my neck! What is so important about fire well placement?"

Badru smiled at the woman's crotchety tone. Eshe Kiya had long been an ally. "Not a Horus-cursed thing, but if you'll notice, it also shows placement of security cameras." He stabbed a finger at a particular corner. "And there, my dear Eshe, is where I'm going to find my answer!"

Shrewd gray eyes looked up at him. "I thought the Solamun case was closed."

"It was. By politicians. But in case you haven't noticed, the politics are changing." Badru shook his head. "I want justice, real justice for Tarek Solamun. Not this political sweeping under the rug."

"You be careful, Anil. Better men than you have lost their careers bucking the system."

"Eshe, I'm going to nail that son of an alien keltek to the wall. And if the system gets in the way, well, the system had just better watch out."

"It's the system that provides your pension. Just don't you forget that."

"If there is a government cover-up in this, I'll go to the press. Pension be damned, Eshe. I will do what is right. I will get justice for Tarek Solamun."

"Mmmm. Well, give my love to Neema and the girls."

Badru smiled and left the room. He headed for the garage and his pod. It was a drive of less than ten minutes to reach the building he had pegged on the map. As he got out of the pod, he glanced up and smiled with satisfaction at the presence of the security camera.

Ashwan's people might have taken the tape of the actual murder, but he suspected they would not have considered the security camera here. It wouldn't show the murder, but it would show who had entered the building down the street that housed the tampered camera.

Using his protector credentials, he entered the building and sought out its caretaker. In less than ten minutes, he was on his way back to the station, the bulky security tapes on the seat next to him.

Arriving back at the station, he headed up to his office. As he walked into the wardroom, his step faltered. Chief Protector Sekani was sitting on the edge of a desk chatting with one of the junior officers. Seeing Badru, he stood with a smile. "And here's the man of the hour! Anil, I just came down to congratulate you on your fine work bringing down Seth Tumaini."

Badru colored, embarrassed by the praise. "Thank you, sir. It would have been better if I had brought him down six hours earlier."

Sekani shook his head. "You can't think like that. The Runihara boy's death is a damn shame, and a crime, but not your fault. You must think in terms of all the children who won't have to face that horror. You saved them, Anil."

"Yes sir." Badru stood with his eyes down.

"What is that you have? Are you already working on your next case?"

Swallowing against the lie, Badru responded, "Yes, sir."

"Well then, I'd better leave you to it. Good job, Anil. Good job."

Badru managed a slight smile as he edged past the senior officer. "Thank you, sir."

Entering his office, he nudged the door closed with his foot, then dumped the tapes on his desk. Sighing with relief, he sank into his chair. He sat for a moment, rubbing his eyes, wondering if he was being a fool. The moment passed and he reached behind his desk for the tape projector. He set it up on his desk, and put in the first of the five tapes.

Checking the time signature at the bottom of the tape, he immediately stopped the machine and selected another. Loading it in, he saw that this tape, unlike the other, was for the same day as the murder. Sitting back with a remote device, he started scrolling through the day, slowing the tape whenever anyone approached the building.

As he watched, a pod approached and stopped in front of the building. Badru leaned forward. The timestamp indicated this was a mere half-hour before the body was discovered. He watched as two men got out of the pod and entered the building. A scant ten minutes later they came out, one of them carrying the unmistakable shape of a tape canister.

Badru stopped the tape, and using remote, zoomed in to get a good look at the men's faces. When he saw who was holding the tape, his blood ran cold.


	21. Politics

"Colonel O'Neill, I in no way blame you for what has happened. There is nothing in my actions that I would have changed, had I known it would lead to this." Chairman Ashwan smiled warmly at O'Neill.

Teal'c thought the man was showing tremendous grace given his imminent removal from office. They were waiting along with Major Carter in an antechamber to the Council chamber. By tradition, the Chairman and his guests did not enter the Council chamber until all other members had arrived.

According to Ashwan's indignant First Assistant, apparently Commander Kalfas had not yet appeared despite it being ten minutes beyond the expected start time of the meeting. Ashwan had smiled serenely, stating it was a political ploy, an attempt to get the Chairman to enter first, giving Kalfas a perceived advantage. Ashwan was an old political pro, and showed no desire to enter until Kalfas was there.

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman. We appreciate that. I'm just sorry for the circumstances." O'Neill was doing his best to maintain a diplomatic front.

Teal'c knew it was just a front. In private, O'Neill had told him that he was all for sending the Tagrean gate address to Ba'al, or Yu, to show them just what a bad alien was really like. Teal'c had not commented, knowing as he did that it was just O'Neill's way of expressing his frustration.

Ashwan shook his head sadly. "Colonel, please know if anything comes to light concerning the murders of Tarek Solamun and Jonas Quinn, I will find a way to get word to you."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. It was the first time Ashwan had conceded that Jonas Quinn was an innocent victim. He asked, "So you do not think Kalfas will bury the chappa'i?"

"It is difficult to say. Zuberi Kalfas is not a stupid man. While the public sentiment is currently against me, it isn't so strongly aligned against the stargate itself. Many people see the advantage of trade. It's an advantage that I fully intend to highlight in my speech tonight. I will not go quietly. Of that, you may be sure."

Teal'c inclined his head, aware that O'Neill was pensively quiet. When it appeared that O'Neill was not going to say anything, Major Carter started to open her mouth, but before she could say a word, the First Assistant came bustling in. "They're ready for you now, Chairman."

"Thank you, Aloli." Ashwan gestured to the double doors leading to the Council chamber. "My friends, if you will come this way."

Teal'c sensed O'Neill straightening beside him. They entered the large auditorium behind the Chairman, to the applause of those present. The flashes from the newsellers' cameras were so constant as to make a solid bright glare. As he moved down the aisle, Ashwan stopped here and there, having a word with various members of the Council. Teal'c found himself reminded of a CNN report he had seen of the American president's State of the Union address.

As they approached the front of the crowd, Teal'c noticed Kalfas standing smugly, a sly glint to his eye. When Teal'c glanced at the man's hands, folded across his stomach, he felt his jaw harden. Next to him, he heard O'Neill suck in an outraged gasp.

Realizing what was happening, Teal'c swung to face his infuriated commander. "O'Neill, listen to me. Kalfas seeks to goad you into an attack. Should you oblige him, you will only consolidate his position."

In a low growl, O'Neill replied, "The bastard is wearing Jonas' ring."

"Of that, I am aware, O'Neill. He displays it openly to taunt you."

Teal'c sensed his friend considering, although the anger still burned in his eyes. He caught O'Neill's eye and said in a cold hard tone, "We will avenge Jonas Quinn, O'Neill, but not here."

O'Neill started and looked at his friend, the tension draining out of him. "We'll talk about it later, T. Carter, you okay?"

Teal'c glanced over at the Major who was fighting to keep a composed face. "Yes, sir. I'm fine."

Teal'c could see the anger burning bright and hard in the Major's crystalline blue eyes. The three teammates eyed one another, gaining strength, as always, from their bond. With a nod of his head, Colonel O'Neill strode down the aisle, ignoring Kalfas as if he weren't there.

Teal'c saw the man bristle at the snub, and felt a slight satisfaction at O'Neill's defiance. Following along with Major Carter, he reached the front row of the chamber where seats had been set aside for them as honored guests of the Chairman.

Ashwan continued on to a podium set up at the front of the chamber. Once there, he picked up a large rounded stone and pounded once on the podium. It was apparently a cue, for the entire assemblage grew quiet. The center of attention, Ashwan looked over the councilors, and after a moment, said, "This meeting of the High Council of Tagrea is hereby called to order."

Teal'c thought fleetingly that the Tagreans were fools to reject such a leader, but he had no say in the matter. It was only a moment before there was a rustle of cloth, and Ashwan looked out to where an older man was now standing. "The chair recognizes the councilor from the Nebit Province."

The man in question nodded, then began, "Chairman Ashwan, given recent events, I call for a vote to establish the right to rule for the current Chairman."

A woman seated in the front row, several seats away, promptly stood up. With a sigh, Ashwan nodded in her direction. "The chair recognizes Chief Science Advisor Clinteas."

Teal'c looked with some interest at the woman. Jonas Quinn had described her as a mouth with no connected brain. She looked down her long nose with disdain and said, "I second the call for a vote."

There was a general rustle as some people took offence at the woman's peremptory manner. Teal'c had been told that to address the council without acknowledging the chairman was a serious breach of courtesy. The First Assistant had been quite anxious that Kalfas might do so. Teal'c sensed that for Clinteas to break with the tradition was not sitting well with the rest of the councilors.

"A call for a vote to establish the right to rule for the current Chairman has been made and seconded. The chair will now hear discussion." Ashwan gave no indication of offence.

As expected, the only one to stand was Kalfas. Ashwan paused for a moment, taking a sip of water before acknowledging the man. "The chair recognizes Commander Kalfas."

Kalfas slowly made his way to the podium, the flashes of the newsellers' cameras highlighting the severe planes of his face. By tradition, Chairman Ashwan reached out and shook the man's hand as he gave way. Teal'c thought Kalfas hid his smirk very poorly. Ashwan, on the other hand, gave nothing away, as cordial as a host in his own home.

Kalfas stood at the podium looking out over the room in an unconscious parody of Chairman Ashwan earlier. At last, he took a deep, considering breath. "Chairman Ashwan, revered Councilors, I am a simple man. I was raised in the traditions of my father, and of his father before him. I have worked hard all of my adult life to protect and defend our world from those who would destroy us.

"When the Odjit Federation would have splintered us, I was there on the front lines. There was no one more overjoyed than I when that conflict was ended. When we stood against the pirates of the Kepi Sea, I was there on the front lines. We removed that threat to our peace. When the terrorists of Wakhashem threatened to destroy our cities, I was there on the front lines. We rooted out that evil and destroyed it. And when our world was threatened from outer space, I was there on the front lines. But I was kept from doing my job, my sacred duty. And as a result, one of our own, a simple instructor was struck down.

"Yes, struck down, I say. By the very aliens whom he had befriended. Now, I know there are those among you who look upon these creatures and say, 'But they look like us. How can they not be our brothers?' I would say to you, would our brothers condone murder? Would our brothers defy our laws, our traditions, by digging up that which our forefathers sought to hide forever?

"As I have said, I am a simple man. But even a simple man can tell evil when he finds it staring him in the face. And my friends, believe me when I say, these aliens, these Tau'ri, are evil. The Ring of the Gods is evil. Our forefathers knew it. They buried it. Perhaps to prevent these very Tau'ri from infecting us."

Teal'c sat impassively listening to the tirade. He could feel O'Neill seething beside him, but with the cameras of the newsellers turned toward them, all they could do was sit quietly and not react.

"Now, I know that Chairman Ashwan has accepted these creatures to his bosom. It speaks well of him as a man that he is charitable and open to those in need. I am the first among his admirers for the work he has done to further the education of all Tagreans. His pioneering work with the Agricultural Council has ensured that famine will never again reach our doors.

"But, for all of that, he is a fool. He has allowed these alien creatures full access to all of our most treasured secrets. He has no idea of their true purpose. They come, they conveniently damage their own ship. They raid our libraries and they dig up an abomination in the Anhur Wastelands. And when someone gets in their way, they repay kindness with murder. And how does the Chairman react?

"I ask you all, how did Chairman Ashwan react to this threat to our world? He welcomes them. He seats them in a place of honor in our most sacred Council chamber. While Tarek Solamun's spirit wanders unavenged, he aids and abets the murderers. He would have us believe that the alien Jonas Quinn was killed and thrown to the fires of the city refuse area. Very convenient. No body, no trial. No body, no trial, no justice.

"And now, even as we speak, the alien ship leaves our planet, taking the chance of justice away with them. No trial, no justice. I would ask the Chairman, where is Jonas Quinn? What bargain did you make to sell away the future of the Tagrean people? No, friends, we can not allow any such bargain to stand. We must tonight get what little justice for Tarek Solamun as we can. I ask that you vote with me to end Tor Ashwan's chairmanship of the High Council of Tagrea."

Kalfas bowed his head, awaiting the benediction of the audience, and he didn't have long to wait. After a momentary pause, applause broke out. Glancing around, Teal'c could see that a full two thirds of the audience was applauding, cheering for Kalfas, who stood basking in the adulation.

Seated on the other side of O'Neill, Major Carter leaned over and quietly said, "Sir, maybe we should leave before the final vote."

"I agree, O'Neill. It seems likely that Kalfas intends to detain us."

"We're not leaving without that ring." O'Neill's voice was flat.

Major Carter looked over at Teal'c, her concern plain in her eyes. Their discussion was interrupted as Chairman Ashwan pounded the stone on the podium in a call for order. The applause died down, and the Chairman stood waiting until Kalfas had returned to his seat.

Looking out over the room, Ashwan showed no sign of concern. If Kalfas' accusations had struck a nerve, you would never know by watching the man. With a quiet smile, he began. "Zuberi Kalfas is not the only one to have ancestors. I, in particular, remember my father's mother. She was a kind, gentle soul who forever had sweet cakes for me whenever I visited. As a very young boy, I can recall not being able to sleep the night before a visit to my nannie's house. You probably all have such memories of one who loved you and whom you loved. For me, that love was cut off when I was but seven. My beloved nannie died of womb rot.

"Womb rot. A terrible name, for a terrible disease that robs us of our mothers, our sisters, our wives, and our daughters. I know that within this chamber, there are those who have been personally touched by this tragedy." Ashwan looked pointedly at someone in one of the back rows.

"And who among does not know someone suffering the agony of the Wasting Disease? Young children, who once ran and played, destined to a life on crutches, or in a wheelchair, or in a bed. I know Councilor Rehema's only son fights this disability daily.

"Spotted Death, Neck Swell, Lung Flux. All diseases that rob us of our children. And other afflictions that I shall not name here that make the very act of procreation impossible. There are few among us who have not been touched in one way or another by disease.

"I could cite statistics. How many thousand die each year. How many more live ruined, lesser lives because of it. But I need not spell out something that every Tagrean knows. That death by disease stalks us all.

"It is not a knowledge shared by our brethren from the stars. They have conquered these diseases and many more. They can give a child a life of freedom with a simple pill. They can save your beloved mother with a drug that eliminates womb rot. This is only the beginning of the wonders they can provide.

"Commander Kalfas spoke of the successes of the Agricultural Council. Our brothers can expand on that with new farming methods, new grains, new livestock, that will not only eliminate famine, but hunger itself. Zuberi spoke of my commitment to education. Our brothers can teach us the fundamentals of the basic stuff of the universe."

Teal'c felt O'Neill shifting beside him. Teal'c himself felt concern for the promises Ashwan seemed to be making on their behalf. The Tagreans had little to offer in trade to the Tau'ri. Teal'c could not help but wonder if the power brokers in Washington would be as willing to share as Ashwan implied.

"Zuberi Kalfas talks of bargains made. I can not help but wonder which among you would not give all you own to secure the life of one you love. Which of you would turn away from the offer of protection from disease, better food, and a greater understanding? Apparently Zuberi Kalfas would. He would on behalf of himself, and on behalf of every living person on this world. Perhaps I am a fool. Perhaps Zuberi Kalfas is a greater fool.

"He calls the Ring of the Gods 'evil.' He calls our brothers 'creatures.' Words to deflect your thoughts from the real issue. The real issue is will Tagrea continue to huddle in the dark, afraid of the light? Or will we take our rightful place in the sun…"

Ashwan frowned as a rustle of consternation rippled through the audience. Teal'c looked around to see the First Assistant hurrying, white-faced, down the aisle. The woman looked neither left nor right, almost as if she feared being halted. From the glint of anger in Ashwan's eyes, it was plain that such an interruption was unprecedented and unwanted.

The woman approached the podium, and greatly daring, tugged on Chairman Ashwan's sleeve to move him away from the microphones. The woman spoke quietly directly into the Chairman's ear. Ashwan, jerked away from her, his own face going white, clearly disbelieving what he was being told.

The woman continued to speak as the chairman listened, anger growing on his face. The audience of councilors shifted uneasily as they waited. O'Neill murmured, "There's trouble back at the ranch."

Finally, Ashwan gave the woman some curt instructions, and she hurried away. Ashwan came back to the podium, and stood composing himself. It was several minutes before he raised his eyes to the audience. "Councilors, I do apologize for that rude interruption. I was speaking of what our brethren could do for us, but I'd like to now address what they have already done for us.

"Less than a moon span of days ago, we were alone in the universe. We had a firm belief that our past was buried for a reason and we had no need or desire to uncover it. Our concerns were our own. Should we allow the Odjit Federation to secede from the Council? How do we deal with pirates and terrorists? But then our eyes were opened by the arrival of a spaceship.

"That simple act of arrival widened our horizons to the ends of the galaxy and beyond. We discovered not only were we not alone in the universe, but that we had long-lost kin, who needed our help. Yes, I opened our libraries to them. I assisted them, and they found our history for us.

"What we had long called a myth, was in fact a reality. And with that, we found that we had a past worth knowing. We found the reason for the burial of the Great Ring of the Gods was because those so-called gods were not gods at all, but monsters who enslaved us and robbed us of our lives and freedom.

"What did that teach us? It taught us that our most cherished and hard held beliefs were based in the cruel oppression we had suffered at the hands of these monsters. Beliefs that have stood the test of time. Beliefs written down for us in the Great Compact. The belief that every Tagrean has a right to a life of peace. The belief that every Tagrean has a right to a say in government. And the belief that no Tagrean shall forfeit his rights without consensus.

Ashwan paused, looking out over the audience. When he spoke again, his deep voice rang with passion. "No Tagrean shall forfeit his rights without consensus. We know what that means now. When we were at the mercy of the impulses of a monster, we had no rights. We lived or died because the monster said so. And the monster could say so for any reason, or for no reason at all. Think, friends, what that life would have been like. To know that your life and the lives of all you loved had no value to the one who controlled it. To know that on a whim, the monster could point a single finger and doom you to death.

"We were saved from this doom by our forefathers who overthrew the monster. To them, no Tagrean shall forfeit his rights without consensus was a miracle. To be able to look forward to tomorrow. To simply have tomorrow. What a blessing that must have been.

"And what a blessing it remains. Every person on this planet has a right, a hard won right, to tomorrow. No Tagrean shall forfeit his rights without consensus. Without a considered decision by those of the community, we do not so much as imprison a thief. Without a considered decision by those of the community, even a murderer can not be executed."

Ashwan paused, then continued in a very quiet voice, "So we come to Tarek Solamun. A teacher of our young. A misguided believer in the godhood of the monsters. And the man who assisted in finding the Ring of the Gods, a man who opened up the universe for us. What about his rights? He was shot down in the street. His right to tomorrow stripped from him by a coward.

"Commander Kalfas would have us believe that coward was an alien named Jonas Quinn. He would imply that my own dedication to the beliefs of the Great Compact is such that I would turn my back on them to assist in an escape from justice. He has asked me, in front of you all, where is Jonas Quinn. Well, I now ask him. Zuberi Kalfas, where is Jonas Quinn?"

Ashwan's question rang throughout the auditorium, and in the silence that followed, the chairman nodded toward an unseen aide at the back of the room. The lights dimmed, and a large white screen descended from the ceiling behind the podium.

Ashwan's voice was firm as he said, "One of the most puzzling aspects of the murder of Tarek Solamun, was the disappearance of the tape from a security camera. How could an alien with no real knowledge of our world know to even look for such a camera? Fortunately, our city protectors were diligent, and we now have that tape. We can see exactly what happened."

Teal'c sat forward, as did Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. The film was grainy compared to Tau'ri standards, and the view was from a distance, but there was no mistaking Jonas Quinn and Tarek Solamun as they entered the alley, their backs to the camera. As the two men moved forward, suddenly from the far end of the alley, two men emerged, and from the near end, three more entered, cutting off escape.

Teal'c automatically bristled at the aggressive posture of the men, and was pleased to see Jonas Quinn recognize the threat they posed. When he turned to find his retreat cut off, he immediately thrust Tarek Solamun against a wall, and stood in front, protecting the smaller man.

There was no sound accompanying the pictures, but Teal'c had no doubt from his gestures that Jonas was telling the men to let Solamun go free. He was addressing one of the men who had entered the alley from the near side. Another, larger man blocked the view of the camera, so it was unclear why Jonas would have pegged the man as the leader.

As Jonas Quinn argued vehemently, his attention was drawn to the leader, and one of the men from the other end of the alley suddenly pulled out a small black rod and brought it crashing down on the Kelownan's head. Teal'c heard the gasps from throughout the chamber as Jonas collapsed in a heap. Teal'c felt a coldness fill his heart. The blow was a killing one.

He watched as Tarek Solamun fell to his knees, trying to help his fallen friend, but he was held back by the hand of the killer grasping his shoulder. The shorter leader of the attackers moved over to Jonas Quinn and nudged him with his foot. Teal'c watched closely, hoping beyond hope for some movement to show that the Kelownan wasn't dead.

His hope was not realized as Jonas flopped bonelessly over onto his back. The leader reached down and pulled out the Kelownan's side arm. Knowing what was coming, it was still a shock as the leader turned, and at pointblank range, shot Tarek Solamun. The Councilors in the auditorium broke out in gasps and swearing as that turn exposed the profile of the murderer. Commander Kalfas was seen to look at his handiwork, and then seem to admire the weapon before negligently ordering his men to carry away the body of Jonas Quinn.

Chairman Ashwan's voice rang out, "Zuberi Kalfas, where was the consensus for Tarek Solamun? Where is Jonas Quinn?"


	22. Human Nature

"Yes sir, Ashwan will be sending through a copy of the tape. It seems pretty conclusive, but I'd still like Doc Frasier to take a look."

Sam Carter sat back listening to the quiet, almost gentle tone Colonel O'Neill used in his debrief to General Hammond. Against all expectation, when the devastating tape had run, and Chairman Ashwan had accused Commander Kalfas, Jack O'Neill had sat quietly, allowing the Tagrean Protectors to halt Kalfas' hurried attempt at departure.

He'd shown quiet dignity when he asked Ashwan, in full view of the myriad newsellers' cameras, for Jonas' ring to be returned. The Tagrean leader had been openly horrified that Kalfas had actually taken a trophy from his heinous deed. Such an act was considered almost more aberrant than the actual murder.

And it was murder. Kalfas had confirmed that Jonas had actually died in the attack and been tossed away at the dump like so much garbage. Kalfas had sneered in Colonel O'Neill's face, clearly enjoying telling him that all of the time spent searching had been in vain.

Both Sam and Teal'c had to be held back from physically attacking the man, but Colonel O'Neill had simply nodded and turned away. Sam wasn't sure if it was shock or just the last straw in a long career of last straws.

"I thought this tape was missing. How did it come to light?" General Hammond was frowning, clearly concerned by Colonel O'Neill's attitude.

The colonel sat, rolling Jonas' ring between his fingers. He glanced over, and Sam took the cue to take up the report. "The Protector who was assigned to the case followed up on his own when his superiors told him to close the case. He pulled security tapes from another building and found proof that the tape showing the murders was stolen by First Assistant Chief Protector Sutekh. It turned out that he was the one who actually hit… murdered Jonas. Protector Badru gave his findings to the Chief Protector, and a search was done of Sutekh's office, and they found the tape."

"So the motive was political?"

"Actually sir, it seems the original intent was to kidnap Jonas to force him to give them information on using the gate. The whole political thing seems to have just come about by accident."

Hammond nodded. The room was quiet as the general collected his thoughts. "And what happens now?"

"The Tagrean court system is similar to ours, sir. Both Kalfas and Sutekh will be tried by a consensus panel, which is the Tagrean equivalent of our jury. One nice thing is, once convicted, there is no appeal process. The penalty for murder is death. Ashwan said he would expect the trial and execution to be over within a month."

"And Ashwan is still the Chairman."

"Yes, sir. The councilors couldn't vote him in quick enough," Sam said with distaste, remembering Science Advisor Clinteas' smarmy claim that she had never believed Jonas was guilty.

"All right. SG1, you are on stand down for the next week. Get some perspective, people. Jack, I'd like to see you in my office."

"Yes sir." Sam watched as Colonel O'Neill got up and followed the general into his office. She felt the pressure of tears behind her eyes, but she ruthlessly suppressed them.

Getting up, she made to flee the room, but was stopped by Teal'c's soft voice. "Major Carter?"

She resisted the temptation to ignore her friend, and turned to face him. "Yeah, Teal'c?"

"I am troubled by O'Neill's… demeanor."

"Yeah, so am I."

Teal'c didn't reply, only raised an eyebrow, but Sam could read the big Jaffa like a book. Rubbing her eyes, she shook her head. "I don't know, Teal'c. I think he's thinking of retiring."

"He has said that he feels he let his guard down, and this resulted in Jonas Quinn's death. I told him there was no blame in his actions, but I do not think he believed me."

Sam sighed. "It's human nature. When someone dies, we just naturally seem to think of things we might have done differently. God knows, when Daniel died, I had nightmares for weeks. I wanted to believe I could have changed things. If I'd only gone with him on the tour. If I'd only practiced more often with the hand device. If I'd only refused to dial the planet." Sam shook her head. "Eventually, I understood that it was not my fault that Daniel died. It wasn't even Jonas' fault, and God knows, I wanted it to be. If I had been there… if Jonas had been braver… Daniel would still have done what he did, and the only difference would have been either Jonas or I would have died along with him."

"Do you feel blame for Jonas Quinn's death?"

"I could have told him I needed his help with the buffer module. I could have asked Colonel O'Neill to let him come fishing with you guys. He wanted to, you know." Sam bit her lip, not wanting the tears to come. Teal'c gave her time, and she eventually composed herself. "The thing is, Teal'c, I could have done a lot of things differently. You and Colonel O'Neill could have done things differently. But who's to say if we had that Jonas wouldn't have, I don't know, stepped on a rusty nail? We can't undo what happened, and I guess the most we can hope for is that it was as quick as it looked. That he didn't suffer."

"I am glad that you see this. Perhaps you can help Colonel O'Neill see it also."

"I don't know. It seems to me, this is something he'll have to work out himself."

"He does no honor to Jonas Quinn by giving up the fight," Teal'c said with conviction.

"I think he needs some time, Teal'c. To get perspective, like General Hammond said."

"I will give him this week. If he has not gained this perspective in this time, I will discuss it with him."

Sam couldn't help but grin. When Teal'c took that tone, the 'discussion' was likely as not to include a smack upside the head.


	23. A Poor Reward

Anil Badru looked up with dismay as the records clerk approached with yet another box of files. Once again he inwardly cursed at Chief Protector Sekani's insistence on giving him full credit for breaking the Solamun case wide open.

The result had been nothing but headaches for him. The newsellers beset him anytime he showed his face in public. Half of his colleagues blamed him for the loss of the well-liked Assistant Chief Sutekh. And now, instead of doing any real work, he was, at Chairman Ashwan's order, performing an audit of every case Sutekh had touched within the last five years.

Badru knew it was a total waste of time. Odion Sutekh was a good protector. Badru would stake his life on that. The man had been a pillar of the protectors since Badru was a mere foot patroller. He had known that Sutekh had ties with the military and Commander Kalfas, but he felt sure the attack on the alien had been a one-time aberration.

He wished he could have been involved in the interrogation of the Assistant Chief. He would have given a lot to hear the man's explanation. Unfortunately, because of the very high profile of the case, that interrogation had been conducted by higher ranked officials. He had been stuck with the onerous job of trying to determine if Sutekh had committed any other illegal acts.

Looking at the array of file boxes lined up against the wall of his office, Badru groaned. He'd be stuck here for weeks. It seemed a poor reward for his diligence in seeking justice for Tarek Solamun.

And, he admitted, for Jonas Quinn, too. He had been deeply dismayed that he had so badly misjudged the situation. The damning tape had shown Quinn had acted honorably. Despite being faced with overwhelming odds, he had not drawn his weapon, but attempted to talk his way out of the danger. A serious misjudgment on his part that had led to his death, and to the death of Tarek Solamun.

Of course, given the circumstances, Badru doubted pulling the weapon would have saved the alien. He could not have covered all of the attackers, and although he may have stopped one or two, he would surely have been overcome, and killed anyway.

Badru spared a thought for Zuberi Kalfas. The man had been a hero when Badru was growing up. Stories of his actions against the pirates of the Kepi Sea had been instrumental in his decision to follow a career in law enforcement.

But somewhere along the way, the hero had lost his path. Badru suspected it was with the appearance of the alien ship above their world. He remembered the hysteria that had gripped the city when the ship had attacked, using a great flash of light to somehow disable all of their technology. It was easy to believe that such an overwhelming threat could cause a man to become unhinged.

And Commander Kalfas was unhinged, there seemed no doubt about that. To take the property of a dead man was one of the oldest taboos of their society. And to openly flaunt it at the council meeting was just plain macabre. Badru knew a lot of people who might have been able to rationalize even the murder of Tarek Solamun had been appalled by that blatant act.

He sighed as he picked up another folder. The worst part about the whole situation in Badru's view was that Sutekh had not actually performed any casework in the last three years. Since his promotion to First Assistant Chief, he had only done paperwork. And boring paperwork at that. The folder he held in his hand was proof of that. Sutekh's only contribution was his signature authorizing the transfer of a convicted pod thief to Panahasi Prison.

Badru took a moment to glance through some of the other files in the same box. They were all prisoner transfer authorizations. He sat trying to decide if it would be worth it to lie and say he had gone through all of the files. It was pointless to look at each one. Sutekh had done nothing more than sign off on other people's work.

Badru snorted as he pulled out another folder. He doubted that Sutekh himself had read these files. Flipping through the pages, he frowned.


	24. Back To Tagrea

Sam Carter yawned as she clipped the P90 to her vest. It was the middle of the night, Colorado time, and she had been recalled from stand down after only three days. She glanced over at the closed, hard look on Colonel O'Neill's face, and almost wished they hadn't been able to recall him in time.

At the briefing with General Hammond, Sam had learned that they had received a message from Tagrea. Protector Badru apparently had new information concerning Jonas' murder and had requested that Sam come immediately to discuss it. Although the request had been for Sam only, Colonel O'Neill had refused to consider letting her go on her own.

They had waited an extra hour for Teal'c to return from Chulak, and now the team stood waiting as the stargate spun, and the chevrons locked. As Sam watched the whoosh of energy as the wormhole was established, she couldn't help but wonder why it was so important that they had to leave in the middle of the night.

"Good luck, SG1," General Hammond's voice intoned, giving them permission to leave. Colonel O'Neill made no acknowledgment, he just started up the ramp, leaving his teammates to scramble after him.

Sam sighed inwardly. She hated it when Jack O'Neill shut down like this. He was wearing the blank, special ops look that seemed like an impenetrable wall. She knew it was covering his emotions, but she didn't have a clue how to break through, or even if she should try.

If Daniel were here, he would definitely try. He'd try, and succeed. If by no other way, than by pestering Jack to the edge of sanity until the older man exploded into anger. Sam knew that explosion was probably what the colonel needed, but without Daniel, she felt there was no one who could keep that explosion from becoming a mental meltdown.

As they exited the wormhole, she decided she'd talk to Teal'c about it later. At the moment, they had business to take care of. She frowned when she realized it wasn't even dawn on Tagrea. At the foot of the ramp, Protector Badru stood, identifiable only as a different shade of darkness once the gate shut down. She followed Colonel O'Neill's lead, bringing up her P90, using the light attachment.

Badru held a hand up to shade his eyes against the glare. "Major Carter, thank you for coming."

Colonel O'Neill bristled. "Okay, Badass, she's here. What did you want to tell her?"

"My name is Badru. If you'll come with me, please." The protector seemed determined not to take offence at Colonel O'Neill's abrupt manner.

"Whatever you need to say, you can say it here," O'Neill insisted.

Badru simply stared. Sam shifted uncomfortably. In a quiet voice, she started, "Sir…"

O'Neill cut her off with a sharp gesture. "All right." His attention never left Badru. "Where did you have in mind?"

"We must return to my station. We must hurry, dawn is approaching."

"Yeah, I noticed that. Why did you want Carter to come in the middle of the night?"

With an impatient gesture, Badru motioned for SG1 to follow him. "I will explain at the station."

The man turned and walked to a nearby vehicle. Sam stood waiting for Colonel O'Neill to make a decision, and after a moment, he shook his head with a sound of disgust and headed after Badru. Sam swallowed her sigh of relief. She had no idea what this information could be, but Badru's hesitance to just say it had aroused her curiosity.

The pod that Badru led them to was a bit of a problem, as he clearly had expected Sam to come alone. After some maneuvering, Sam found herself scrunched up in the miniscule backseat with Colonel O'Neill, with Teal'c sitting up front with the protector.

As he put the pod in motion, Badru gestured vaguely, "I'll secure a larger transport pod for the journey back to the Ring of the Gods."

"Yeah, you do that. Now, how about telling us what this is all about?"

Badru remained quiet for a moment, then said, "First, I would like to apologize for my actions during the investigation. Especially to you, Colonel O'Neill. When I was called to the Chairman's office, I was unconscionably rude, and I am sorry."

O'Neill started, and for the first time, his look softened. "Hey, don't worry about it. In the end, you did what was right. You got to the bottom of that whole sorry mess."

"Still, sir, I could have been more attentive to your concerns, and for that, I am truly sorry."

"Forget about it. Did you catch that kid killer?"

"Yes. Sadly, not in time to save the child, though."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yes. At any rate, I apologize for my rudeness, and also, Major Carter, for refusing to consider that Jonas Quinn might be innocent. I've done this job for a long time, and I rarely make so blatant an error. I realize now how arrogant I was when we worked together. I have re-learned a lesson that I was taught long ago, and for that I am most humble."

Sam thought she could learn to like this man. "Well, I understand you were under a great deal of pressure, Protector Badru."

"Anil. Please, call me Anil."

Colonel O'Neill shifted, trying to find a comfortable position. "Okay, so you've gotten that off your chest. So, Anil, why are we here?"

Badru said nothing, taking the time to steer the car down a long ramp that Sam recognized as leading to the underground garage at the police station. She murmured, "We're here, sir."

Badru stopped the pod, and the four got out, Teal'c handing back the P90's that he held in his lap because of the lack of room. Badru led them past the elevator that he and Sam had used before and showed them instead to a winding staircase.

Sam frowned, and asked, "Anil, why the stairs?"

The protector replied cryptically, "Less chance of being seen."

Colonel O'Neill stopped in his tracks and asked suspiciously, "And we don't want to be seen because…?"

"Colonel, I am allowing three fully armed, suspicious aliens into a station full of fully armed, suspicious protectors. Perhaps you can understand my caution," Badru deadpanned.

Sam bit her lip to cover her grin. She caught a glimpse of a sparkle in Jack O'Neill's eye as he conceded, "Perhaps."

They came out of the stairwell into a darkened corridor. Sam could see a lighted room at the far end, and hear the murmur of voices. Badru, however, took them in the opposite direction, coming through the squad room that Sam remembered from her earlier visit. This time the room was empty, with only a few security lights on in the absence of the day shift.

Entering Badru's office, she wondered if she had been mistaken, and this was another office and squad room altogether. Where Badru's office had been fairly tidy, this one was crowded with boxes and boxes of paperwork. Badru ushered them in, then ducked out momentarily to pull in a couple of extra chairs.

"Please, sit," he said as he rounded the desk.

With a bemused smile, Sam gestured, "Anil, what is all of this?"

"This is my reward for all of my hard work," he replied, ruefully. Seeing there confused looks, he clarified, "At Chairman Ashwan's personal request, I am performing an audit on all of First Assistant Chief Protector Sutekh's work for the past five years."

Surprised, Sam asked, "He's worked on this many cases?"

"Uh, no, not actually. As Assistant Chief, his duties have mainly been, uh, somewhat clerical in nature."

"Orders the toilet paper, does he?" O'Neill asked sagely.

With a sigh, Badru responded, "That, and the paper clips."

Sam grinned. O'Neill nodded then brought them back to business. "As much as I'd love to hear all about how Sutekh skimmed on the office supplies, we are supposedly here for a reason."

Badru looked pained. "Please, you must understand, Chief Sutekh is not an evil man…"

"Coulda fooled me," O'Neill said coldly.

"I am in no way attempting to minimize the heinous nature of his crime. His attack on your friend was unpardonable. But I still say, he is not an evil man. He has been an exemplary protector for many years. My audit has borne that out. There has been no skimming, as you call it."

"Okay, so you're the president of the Sutekh Fan Club. What has that got to do with us?"

Badru seemed to consider his next words very carefully. "Odion Sutekh was beholden to Zuberi Kalfas. It was Commander Kalfas' team that freed the Jendayi hostages five years ago. Sutekh's wife and mother were among those hostages. I know you have no reason to understand or believe this, but Commander Kalfas has been a hero to my people for more years than I can remember. Scores of children have been named after him. Parades have been held in his honor."

Badru leaned forward, as if trying to convince them of his sincerity. "I believe Sutekh honestly believed whatever lie it was that Commander Kalfas told him to get him to strike your friend down. I believe it was Commander Kalfas who convinced him to sign the paperwork."

Sam frowned in confusion. "What paperwork, Anil? What are you talking about?"

"I was going through papers on prisoner transfers and…"

After a perfunctory tap on the door, a man stuck his head in. Seeing that Badru was not alone, he hesitated. Sam could see his eyes widen slightly as he obviously recognized SG1.

"What is it, Tezi?" Badru snapped.

"Uh, sir, Investigator Khait wants to know how much longer you're going to leave that prisoner in Interrogation Three. He's got a couple of night crawlers he wants to talk to."

"The prisoner is here? For how long? Why wasn't I informed?" Badru yelled, startling both the officer and the three teammates.

"Ah, he's been there at least a couple of hours that I know of. I don't know why you weren't told, sir." The officer frowned, made nervous by the outburst.

Badru stood up and waved the man away, "All right, Tezi. Uh, tell Khait I need some time. Oh, and sorry I yelled."

The officer looked relieved. "That's okay, sir!"

As the man disappeared, Badru came around the desk. He reached the door, and almost as an afterthought, said, "Come with me, please."

Surprised, Sam stood up. She looked at Colonel O'Neill, who raised his eyebrows and mouthed, "Sutekh?"

Sam shrugged and followed behind Badru down the hall. She felt a little knot of dread form in her stomach. If it really was Sutekh they were being taken to see, she doubted she'd be able to restrain either Jack O'Neill or Teal'c from attacking the man.

Actually, she doubted either of them could keep her from tearing the bastard's throat out. Badru could say what he wanted about Sutekh's record, the man had attacked Jonas from behind, and she considered him a coward.

Badru stopped, his hand on the doorknob. He glanced worriedly at SG1. His look seemed to confirm for Sam that the prisoner they were about to meet was Sutekh, or maybe even Kalfas himself. She felt her two teammates standing tensely beside her, and she took a deep breath to control her sudden anger.

Visibly swallowing, Badru opened the door and stepped inside. Colonel O'Neill shouldered his way past Sam and followed. Sam came through the door and was stopped because O'Neill had frozen one step inside the door.

Frowning, Sam stepped around him in time to see the prisoner lift his head wearily from the metal table he was seated at. Sam felt her jaw drop. "Jonas? Oh, my God! Jonas!"

His eyes widening in recognition, Jonas didn't make any effort to hide his relief. He looked like he would say something, but noticing Protector Badru standing there, instead just smiled. Sam shook off her shock and hurried to his side.

As she rounded the table, she found why he had not stood up. His wrists and ankles were shackled, and chained to a metal loop in the floor. She looked over at Badru with incipient hatred. "I want the keys. Now."

Badru jumped at her tone, and went to a small metal cabinet on the wall. Sam turned back to Jonas, to find Teal'c standing on his other side. "Are you well, Jonas Quinn?"

Jonas smiled and nodded. Sam shared a worried glance with Teal'c. It wasn't like Jonas to stay quiet for so long. Sam took an appraising look. He was obviously exhausted. He seemed thin, too. Her hand strayed to the back of his head, and he flinched away. Sam frowned, then turned as she sensed Badru had moved up next to her. She realized Jonas might have been flinching away from the protector.

Sam held her hand out for the keys to the shackles, but Badru shook his head. "There is an order to it."

He moved to kneel at Jonas' side, and there was no mistaking the Kelownan's reaction. He froze in fear. Sam immediately put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Jonas, Protector Badru's on our side. He's here to help."

Jonas relaxed fractionally, but still didn't move, even when the last of the chains fell away. Sam noticed he was watching Badru as one would watch a poisonous snake.

"So, now what?" Sam looked up, and realized in consternation that Colonel O'Neill had not moved from where he stood at the door.

"Now, you go home," Badru said simply.

Sam wasn't looking any gift horses in the mouth. At Badru's words, she jumped into action. "Come on, Jonas, let's get out of here."

She reached for his arm, to help him up, and as soon as he stood, she realized he was in much worse shape that she originally thought. As he swayed, trying to get his balance, he reached out to grab hold of the table, then pulled back with a hiss.

"Oh, God." Sam got a look at his right hand. It was swollen, and the wrist where the shackle had been was an angry red, and wet with drainage. "What did they do to you?"

Jonas frowned, not looking at her, and gave a little shrug. Sam turned on Badru with a snarl. "What the hell did you people do to him?"

Colonel O'Neill finally moved. "Carter, never mind. Teal'c, help him. Badru, lead the way."

Teal'c moved in, and gently took Jonas by the arm. His voice was quiet and encouraging, "Come. Doctor Frasier will care for your injuries."

As soon as they started to move, Sam quickly came to Jonas' other side, lending her support. They passed Colonel O'Neill who took up rearguard, complete with P90 up and ready to fire.

If Badru had attempted to take them down the three flights of stairs, Sam would have shot him herself. But the protector could see that Jonas was obviously in no shape to handle stairs, and wisely led them to the elevator. When they reached the underground garage, the protector trotted away, saying, "Wait here."

As soon as Badru was out of earshot, Colonel O'Neill moved around in front of Jonas and asked gently, "How are you doing?"

To Sam's surprise, Jonas replied in a scratchy voice, "Okay, sir."

O'Neill nodded as if the answer confirmed something, and reached to his waist, pulling out his canteen. Screwing off the top, he handed it to Jonas, cautioning, "Small sips, Jonas."

The Kelownan had to visibly restrain himself from gulping the canteen dry. Hearing an engine start up, O'Neill took the canteen back, saying, "That's enough for now."

Jonas nodded tiredly. His voice sounded a little smoother as he said, "Thank you, Colonel."

"You're wel-" Jack stopped in surprise, as a vehicle the size and shape of a bus pulled up.

The door opened, revealing Anil Badru in the driver's seat, clearly embarrassed. "It was this or the mini pod."

O'Neill turned to his team. "All right, kids, all aboard. You guys go get comfy in the back. I want to have a word with Protector Badru."

Teal'c and Sam carefully maneuvered their teammate down the aisle past several rows of hard plastic seats, before gently settling him in the rear. As the bus started moving, Teal'c asked, "How did you come by these injuries, Jonas Quinn?"

Jonas looked down at his hands, then away. "When they first moved me to the uh, prison, I guess they assumed I knew the rules."

"What rules?" Sam asked gently.

"Oh, well, apparently, you aren't allowed to talk while in transit. I didn't know, see, so they shocked me."

"Shocked you?"

"Uh, yeah. With these things like the uh, Goa'uld pain stick Khonsu's First Prime used on Colonel O'Neill that time. They shocked me, and because the manacles they use are metal, my wrists and ankles got burned. It was getting better, except for my right wrist, but then they did it again."

"They shocked you again? When?"

"No, no. They didn't shock me, but they put me in those chains to bring me to this place." Jonas looked at his wrists. "I think their cuffs are intended for smaller people or something, because they were really tight. They hurt. A lot."

"Jonas, how is your head? You took a hell of a hit."

"I did? You saw it happen?"

Sam frowned at the hesitation. "Jonas… do you know where you are?"

Sighing, Jonas gingerly shook his head. "I know it's not Earth. Or Kelowna, but other than that, I have no idea."

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I'm really sure about is coming through the gate with Tanis Raynard on P4X-131 and seeing Major Pierce and SG15 guarding the gate. I keep getting flashes of the Prometheus, though. It's like the memories are right there, but I just can't touch them."

"P4X-131 was almost two months ago, Jonas Quinn," Teal'c intoned.

"Two months? I was in prison for two months?"

"You went missing ten days ago," Sam replied distractedly. "What do you mean, prison?"

The Kelownan shrugged, then closed his eyes. "It was a prison, Sam." Opening his eyes, he looked at her beseechingly. "I really would like some more water."

Sam pulled out her canteen, grateful that Colonel O'Neill had required that they take full gear. Mindful of his injured wrists, she unscrewed the cap and handed it to him. "Just a little for now, Jonas."

Sam looked up as the bus came to a halt. O'Neill stood up at the front. "Next stop, the stargate, with connections to Earth and points beyond. Come on, campers, let's go home."

Sam and Teal'c stood up readily, but Jonas was much slower. O'Neill came down the aisle. "Carter, go dial it up. I'll help here."

"Yes, sir," Sam replied as she maneuvered around the Colonel.

As she trotted away, she could hear Colonel O'Neill saying, "Come on, Jonas, ol' Doc Frasier's got a big, shiny needle with your name on it."

She got off of the bus, brushing past Badru without a word. She knew he wasn't to blame for the misery her teammate had been put through, but at the moment, she didn't much care. He was a Tagrean, and as Jack O'Neill despised Kelownans, she now despised Tagreans.

Sam dialed up the gate, and sent SG1's I.D.C. including a code meaning medical assistance required. She turned back to the bus just in time to see her teammates disembark, Jonas being supported between Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c.

Without a pause, or a look back, the four teammates entered the wormhole.

After the typical momentary disorientation that gate travel caused, Sam found herself on the other side, back in the familiar confines of Stargate Command. She felt a grin form as she watched General Hammond's jaw drop when he realized Jonas was with them.

Irreverent as ever, Colonel O'Neill called out in a fake Cuban accent, "Oh, Lucy! We're home!"

Hammond let loose a delighted laugh, "Welcome back, SG1. Mr. Quinn, it's good to see you."

Before Jonas could respond, there was a clatter from the corridor, and a medical team, including Janet Frasier, came rushing in pushing a gurney. Seeing Jonas being carefully helped down the ramp by his teammates, she came to a dead stop. After a moment of shock, Janet threw up her hands. "Well, if there was any doubt before, I guess it's gone now."

"What do you mean, Doctor?" General Hammond asked.

"Coming back from the dead. He's SG1, all right." Janet replied in a tone of exasperation.

Sam noticed Janet's tone of voice hadn't stopped the doctor from immediately taking charge of her patient, and the smile she directed at the Kelownan was caring and comforting. Jonas was eased onto the gurney and whisked away. Sam stood for a moment with the general and her teammates, basking in a sense of total relief.

General Hammond stood, grinning like a kid at Christmas. "Debrief in an hour, people."

With a nod, Colonel O'Neill led his teammates out of the room. Sam couldn't help her grin at the light bouncing step her commander was using. Everything should be okay.


	25. Final Debrief

General George Hammond strode into the briefing room with a smile on his face. This was one debriefing he was actually looking forward to. SG1 were in their usual places around the table, and although there was an empty seat where Jonas would have normally sat, Hammond was relieved that the absence was to be temporary.

"All right, people, we'll just wait for Doctor Frasier…"

As if summoned by the sound of her name, Janet Frasier entered the room, high heels clicking on the cement floor as she took a seat at the table. Hammond noticed that the three teammates had stared at the woman as if desperate for news.

It was news he wanted as well. "Doctor, how is he?"

Frasier looked up from her notes and with a slight shrug, said, "He's resting comfortably, sir." She paused then got to the meat of her report. "As you might imagine, Jonas has a hairline skull fracture, and related concussion, although that is resolving. He has infected burns on his right wrist and both ankles. The infection on the right wrist is the most serious, and we won't know if there will be any loss of function in the hand until we get it under control. Aside from that, he's suffering from moderate dehydration, and exhaustion."

"What's the prognosis, Doc?" Colonel O'Neill asked when the doctor paused.

Janet looked over the teammates with compassion before replying. "Well, we've got him on antibiotics for the infection. We're using IV's to rehydrate him. I've given him some pain medication to give him a chance to get some proper rest. I'd be more worried about his right hand if he were anybody else. But, I think it's pretty safe to say that anybody who can survive a blow like the one Jonas took is a pretty tough cookie."

"Janet, he said he couldn't remember anything after P4X-131, and that was two months ago," Major Carter said worriedly.

"Yes, I know. But you all know that memories can be lost in the aftermath of concussion. He may eventually remember, or he may not."

"How long will he be sidelined, Doc?" Jack O'Neill asked.

"Well, I'll need to keep him at least for the next 48 hours. If everything goes as I expect, I'll release him to his quarters at that time. Barring issues with his right hand, I'll approve light duty within five days, and full duty within say, two weeks."

Hammond resisted the temptation to shake his head. From dead, to back on duty in two weeks. Incredible. He waited a moment to see if anyone had any more questions. When all remained quiet, he looked at his second in command. "All right, Colonel, perhaps you can explain what the hell happened. Where has he been for the past ten days?"

"He's been in the Pen, sir," O'Neill said in a facetious tone.

Hammond frowned. "The Pen, Colonel?"

"Yes sir. The Joint. The Big House. The Slammer."

Hammond raised a hand. "I get the picture, Colonel. How did he land up there?"

"Well, according to that cop, Badru, one of Kalfas' cronies was the warden at… Panasonic… Prison. Apparently they were stashing Jonas there until the heat was off, then they were going to use him to figure out how to use the gate."

"Colonel, if Commander Kalfas knew that Mr. Quinn wasn't dead, why would he confess to murdering him? I thought you said the penalty for murder was death?"

"Yes sir. But as luck would have it, executions are carried out at that same prison. And, also as luck would have it, this was the same prison that Kalfas escaped from."

"And nobody suspected that warden then, sir?" Major Carter asked in an irritated tone.

"According to Badass, there was an inquiry. It was headed up by none other than… you guessed it, Assistant Chief Protector Suckup. It's all politics. Tagrea is just like Earth in that respect."

Hammond waved aside the comment. "Colonel, did Protector Badass, I mean, Badru say why he wanted you there in the middle of the night?"

"Yes, sir. Two reasons," O'Neill explained. "First, he pulled a fast one to get Jonas transported out of that prison. He said that he'd come across paperwork for a prisoner transfer that made no sense. He spent all day piecing things together, and it kept adding up to Jonas being the prisoner. He put together a transfer of his own, and pulled in some markers to make it happen. But he had to do it at night, when the warden was off duty. He told me all hell was going to break loose in the morning."

O'Neill nodded sincerely. "He took a big chance for us, sir. Until he walked into that room, he wasn't even positive that the prisoner was actually Jonas."

Hammond allowed himself a small smile. It was something that he had seen over and over again. Jack O'Neill's team always left an indelible mark on the people they met. Protector Badru was not the first to go out on a limb because he believed in SG1. Nodding, he asked, "You said there were two reasons, Colonel?"

"Ah, yeah. Badru is a guy after my own heart, sir. He calls the media 'vultures.' He said if we waited until morning, the news crews would show up and Jonas would be splashed all over the front page of the Tagrean Times."

General Hammond smiled, well satisfied. "All right. Is there anything else?"

There was an expectant pause, but none seated at the table said anything. "Very well, then. You're all dismissed. SG1, I believe you were all on stand down. We'll extend that until Mr. Quinn is available for light duty. Good job, people."

Hammond sat back as his people murmured their thanks and headed for the door, Dr. Frasier telling Sam Carter that she wasn't allowing visitors until tomorrow as she wanted Jonas to rest. He sighed as he got up to head for his office.

SG1 had dodged yet another bullet. He could once again set aside Jack O'Neill's letter of resignation. The thought that it could all go south tomorrow was ruthlessly pushed away. For now, he'd just enjoy the fact that a lost sheep had been found and brought home safely.


	26. Epilogue

Sam Carter ran her card through the elevator's electronic reader, and hit the button for level 21. She was feeling better than she had in days. Just knowing Jonas was safe had allowed her to get the first decent night of sleep she had had since the initial test flight of the Prometheus.

Now, she was headed for the infirmary to visit her teammate. In the plain brown bag that she carried she had some of Jonas' favorite ice cream, and a couple of brand new mysteries from the bookstore. She just hoped she could sneak it all past Janet, who could be like a mother bear at times.

Bouncing on her toes, she frowned when the elevator slowed to a stop on Level 18. The door opened, and to her surprise, Colonel O'Neill boarded. "Carter, whatcha doing here?"

"I'm just here to visit Jonas, sir. Not working, I promise."

O'Neill gave her a long measured look. "Whatcha got in the bag?"

"Oh, uh, just some Ben and Jerry's and a couple of books for him."

The eyebrow went up, interested. "Ben and Jerry's, you say?"

"Yes, sir. He likes Chunky Monkey."

O'Neill nodded. "I've always been a Cherry Garcia man, myself."

Sam smiled. "Yes, sir, I know."

The doors to the elevator opened, and the two officers got out and headed to the infirmary. Sam was a bit surprised. "You're going to visit Jonas, too, sir?"

"Yes, Carter, I am," O'Neill replied with a touch of irritation. "Is it an issue?"

Sam grinned, "No sir, not an issue."

They entered the infirmary and instinctively went to a curtained off bed in the corner, known affectionately throughout Stargate Command as 'SG1 Corner.' O'Neill reached up and with a flourish, pulled the curtain aside.

Sam wasn't surprised to find Teal'c standing at the bedside. He nodded gravely to his teammates. Sam smiled at him, then her smile widened as she took in Jonas in the bed. "You're looking a lot better."

Jonas was sitting up, a big, slightly glassy smile on his face. "Oh, yeah, I feel really good!"

Colonel O'Neill's eyebrows went up. "So Doc Frasier's been making with the happy juice, huh?"

Sam had to hide a giggle as Jonas nodded goofily. "She gave me this." He held up a remote release button connected to his IV. He studied it with drunken concentration. "If my head starts to hurt, all I have to do is push this button, and the pain just disappears. It's like magic!"

Sam grinned, and reached up and pulled the curtain back, cutting off the bed from the rest of the infirmary. "I brought you something."

High as a kite, Jonas smiled with delight. "Really? You brought something for me? What?"

"I got you some ice cream and…"

"Ice cream? What kind? Is it Ben and Jerry's?" All three of his teammates tried to shush him at once.

"Jonas, if Janet hears you, she'll confiscate it," O'Neill warned.

Sam reached into her bag, and pulled out the pint, handing it and a plastic spoon to her eager friend. Grinning sloppily, he read the title. "Vermonty Python? I don't think I've had this kind yet."

"Ah, no, give that back, Jonas, that's mine."

"But I wanna try it!"

"No! It has coffee in it. You'll get sick. Here, give it to me, and you can have this." Sam held up a pint of Chunky Monkey.

Seeing his favorite flavor, Jonas willingly gave up his prize, and grabbed the new carton. O'Neill said pointedly, "Carter, I certainly hope you brought enough for the entire class."

Grinning, Sam replied, "Yes, sir." She reached into the bag and pulled out a carton of Cherry Garcia. Handing it, and a spoon to her commanding officer, she reached in again and pulled out two cartons of Chocolate Fudge Brownie and handed them to Teal'c.

"Thank you, Major Carter." Teal'c almost smiled.

O'Neill let out a little frustrated sigh, and said, "Here, let me do that."

It was only then that Sam noticed that with his hands swollen, Jonas had been fumbling trying to open his Chunky Monkey. The Kelownan handed the carton to Jack O'Neill who opened it, and handed it back. Jonas smiled. "Thank you, Colonel."

It got quiet as the four teammates dug into their ice cream. After a few minutes, Jonas looked up and still smiling, said, "It's just like a team night!"

Sam felt her heart drop. They hadn't had a team night since before Daniel's death. She hadn't even realized that Jonas knew about them. The Kelownan gave no sign that it had ever bothered him. With the help of the painkillers, he was just happy in the here and now.

In an attempt to change the subject, Colonel O'Neill asked, "So, Jonas, were you smiling a lot up there at Panasonic?"

Jonas frowned in worried confusion. "Uh, Panasonic, sir?"

"The prison, Jonas. Panasonic Prison. It was your first time in the Big House, right? So you should have been grinning like an idiot."

Jonas froze, a peculiar look crossing his face, before he relaxed and said, "Actually, I think it was called Panahasi Prison, sir."

The Kelownan suddenly seemed to put all of his concentration on his ice cream. Jack O'Neill sat with his eyebrows up, rerunning what was said through his mind. He slowly smiled. "Jonas? This was your first time in prison, right?"

With an identical smile, Jonas looked his commander in the eyes. "Well, my first time in solitary confinement, anyway."

Sam felt a flare of anger. "They put you in solitary?"

Jonas shrugged. "There are worse things than solitary confinement, Sam."

Incensed that her friend would make light of the situation, she barked out, "What?"

Shrugging, Jonas said simply, "They never beat me."

Sam was seeing red, but O'Neill jumped in. "Yeah, Carter, there's lots worse things than solitary. Like, a five hundred pound roommate named Tiny with romance on his mind."

Jonas nodded, "Or insufficient sanitation facilities."

"Or hot and cold running cockroaches."

"Or deep, dark pits with pointy things."

"Or deep, dark guards with pointy sticks."

"Or daily prostate inspections."

"Or hard labor cleaning out pig stys."

"Or hard labor cleaning out pigs."

"Or substandard food." Teal'c entered the fray, bringing the game to a screeching halt. Sam was almost sorry. It was the first time she'd seen the two men really let their guard down.

Jonas winced a bit. "Ah, well, Teal'c, they did have that. I don't think their commissary was designed with Kelownan dietary needs in mind. It was just as well that I couldn't really eat anything the first few days."

Suddenly, the curtain was swept back, and Janet was there. "What is going on here? What are you feeding him? Ice cream? Jonas, put that down!"

All four teammates flinched away from Janet Frasier's rage. Jonas started to put the carton on a side table, but in a sudden act of defiance, totally unlike him, he pulled it close, and started shoveling as much of the ice cream into his mouth as he could before Janet could snatch the container away.

Surprised and seemingly annoyed at his behavior, Janet held out her hand. With a sigh, Jonas surrendered, giving her the ice cream. She looked in the carton and back at her patient. With a roll of her eyes, she handed him back his prize saying, "You might as well finish it. Two more spoonfuls aren't going to make a difference."

With narrowed eyes, she looked around at the other three. "Which one of you brought that?"

It was times like these that Sam appreciated her team most of all. None of them said a word. Unfortunately the brown paper bag was still sitting next to her. Janet spied it, and crossed her arms, staring at Sam with murder in her eye. "Well?"

Sam hung her head meekly, and reached into the bag and tentatively pulled out her secret weapon… a pint of Dublin Mudslide. Janet's whole demeanor changed when she saw the treat. She made a visible attempt to resist, but in the end, snatched the carton from Sam's hand, tsk'ing the entire time. "All right you guys, party's over. Jonas, I want you to rest. The rest of you, I want you out of here for at least the next six hours. That includes you, Teal'c."

Sam stood up, and remembering her other gift, reached into the brown bag one last time and pulled out the two paperbacks. "I brought you a couple of books."

Jonas perked up immediately, but Janet intercepted Sam's attempt to give them to him. "I'll take those for now. Jonas, rest."

The small woman strode away, Jonas mournfully watching her go. "Can't I just read the titles?"

"Later, Jonas." The doctor's voice drifted back from the other side of the infirmary.

Sam smiled at the disgruntled look on the Kelownan's face. Sighing, he rested his head on the pillow, suddenly looking tired. Sam realized Janet had timed it perfectly. "We'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, Sam. Thank you for the ice cream."

"You're welcome."

Colonel O'Neill, who had stood when Sam had, suddenly started. "Oh, wait, I brought you something too."

Sam caught the look of surprise that flitted across her friend's face. He watched expectantly as Colonel O'Neill fumbled with a pocket. Finally, he got the buttoned flap up, and reached in and pulled out something that he tossed to the man in the bed.

Jonas used both hands to catch, wincing slightly when they came together. He looked to see what he'd caught, and he froze for a moment at the sight of his ring. Looking up, his eyes shone with gratitude. "I thought it was gone forever. Thank you, sir!"

Not used to such an open display, O'Neill said gruffly, "You're welcome. Now, get some sleep."

The colonel turned and left abruptly. Teal'c bowed to Jonas, "Rest well, Jonas Quinn."

"Okay, thanks, Teal'c."

The Jaffa turned on heel and left. Sam smiled, "You going to be okay?"

With the first true smile she'd seen since Jonas had found the joys of instant pain relief, he said, "Yeah. I'm going to be fine, Sam."

She nodded, and left the room. Walking down the corridor, she thought about the last ten days, and how she had felt. She smiled, as she recalled Janet's words in the gate room. Jonas really was SG1.

Happy with the realization, Sam came to a cross corridor, and looked both ways for any sign of her commanding officer. Not seeing him, her smile turned sly, and instead of heading to the elevator, she turned and headed to her lab.

Reaching it, she went in and flipped on the lights, only to find Colonel O'Neill waiting for her. "Ah-HA!"

Sam couldn't help but giggle. Things were back to normal for SG1.

The End.

_A/N: So I like warm fuzzies at the end. So sue me. My thanks to the few of you who chose to read this!_


End file.
